


Come Morning

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: My first ever fan fiction and started my love of Erestor & Glorfindel. Tale of hurt and love. Written in 2004





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting Fixed!

**Come Morning**  
Chapter One

  


The time was after the midnight hour, and few were about in the High King's halls. One lone Elf was still occupied with work, despite the late hour. The only others awake were not involved in such a worthy pursuit as honest work. The High King was drinking in celebration. It didn't seem to matter that the reason for the celebration had occurred a few months prior. Almost every night since that momentous event had been spent in joyous drinking. Glorfindel, the returned famous Balrog slayer, was the cause for the High King's merry mood. His arrival and subsequent joining of the High King's service had set the royal household on its ear. He and Gil-galad had become fast friends. Glorfindel had rode into Lindon and no one would be the same. He quickly seduced his way through ellith and ellyn alike. He also put a healthy dent in the King's storehouse of fine spirits. The two were currently occupied in the great hall drinking each other under the table.

Gil-galad stumbled to his feet, Glorfindel's shoulder preventing any meetings with the floor. The High King weaved on unsteady legs, but to his mind, it was the floor that was unstable. "Well, meldir, I'm off to the comfort of my Peredhel's bed. What of you, oh fair one? Who is the lucky Elf this evening?"

Glorfindel chuckled as the King sought to steady himself by once again holding onto Glorfindel's shoulder. "Haven't decided who the lucky Elf is yet," he said.

Gil-galad snorted. "I'm sure you won't be alone for long. It is a good thing you are my friend, what with the way you have broken a string of hearts." With that statement, Glorfindel was left alone in the great hall.

Glorfindel stared somberly into his wine cup. He did not intend to spend one single night of his resurrected life sleeping alone. Being alone was a good way for the nightmares to sneak upon you. Glorfindel had no need to sleep and remember burning flesh, fire, and falling. His death haunted him during every waking hour. Only through losing himself in the flesh of another was he able to reach any clarity of emotion. Glorfindel left behind the half-empty wine cup as he exited the room. Warm skin and willing arms were much better medicine anyway. The halls were dark and quiet. No lights peeked from under closed doors. That is, until he came upon the library. The door was slightly ajar and a single candle glowed. Glorfindel stepped quietly inside. He observed the single Elf still engrossed in work despite the late hour. Must be some eager squire, he thought. He is a pretty little thing. Glorfindel allowed his eyes to travel over midnight-hued tresses, down to a pert bottom that was currently bent over retrieving a parchment from the floor. He whistled silently to himself. Nice.

Erestor rose hastily as he heard a faint sound behind him. He whirled and came face-to face with an amused Glorfindel. Erestor stared at the intruder. Incredible. He had no idea Glorfindel even knew there was a library in Lindon. He had to admit, the Elda was beautiful. Glorfindel's face was graced with the light of the two trees themselves, with eyes as blue as the waters of the Havens, full pink lips, all framed by masses of golden hair. The Elf-lord's hair, from which came his name, was sun-kissed, unbraided and fell in waves to the small of his back. For one moment, Erestor let himself imagine what it would be like to bury his hands in that rich offering. But for only a moment, before he gave himself a quick mental shake. No, he had no desire to become a notch on Glorfindel's bed!

Glorfindel enjoyed the surprised look on the face of the dark haired Elf. This little squire was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen this one before? His hair was dark, the flames casting red highlights upon it, eyes just as dark and upturned, exotically so. Full red lips, a pert nose, and snow-pale skin completed the image. Glorfindel could well imagine how pretty that mouth would look wrapped around a certain part of his anatomy. Glorfindel watched in amusement as the startled Elf tried to regain his composure.

"Hir nîn, may I help you find something?" Erestor said.

"No pen velui, I think I have found just what I need. Tell me, dark one, why are you working so late? Does not some lover eagerly await your presence?" Glorfindel moved closer to the squire as he spoke.

Erestor drew himself up, displaying some of that early hauteur that would serve him so well in the future. "Hir nîn, I do not believe that is any of your concern. If you must know, I am finishing some translations for Lord Elrond. He wanted them done by the first of the morning."

Glorfindel cupped one of the squire's pale cheeks and allowed his thumb to briefly brush across a full lower lip. "I do not think, lovely one, that your Lord Elrond will be wanting anything first of the morning, except perhaps a hot bath," he said.

Erestor frowned at the hand on his face, but also at the confusing words Glorfindel uttered. Erestor attempted to back away from the intimacy of being close to the famed Glorfindel. But his path was halted by the bookshelves he had worked from just a short while ago. Glorfindel did not allow the minuscule retreat. He followed, his larger frame pinning the squire firmly to prevent any possible escape. He decided this dark clerk would share his bed this night.

Erestor pushed at his captor unsuccessfully, attempting to insert some distance between their bodies. "My Lord, what are you doing?"

"I think that should be obvious, pen velui." That said, Glorfindel claimed those full red lips with his own. He used the element of surprise to thrust his tongue inside. The Elda groaned at the sweet taste he found within. He firmly pulled the councilor closer, molding their forms tight from chest to thigh. Glorfindel rubbed his hips in small circles against the darkly robed form. He drew back with a howl when his tongue was suddenly bitten. Hard. He looked down into the furious eyes which glared back at him. Glorfindel was confused. Why was the little clerk fighting this? No one resisted the returned Elda. All were very grateful when he honored them with his attentions. "What did you do that for?" he demanded. Glorfindel let out a roar of surprise as he was pushed forcible back. He raised a hand to his suddenly stinging cheek. The little fool had slapped him!

Erestor's chest rose and fell rapidly. He glared at the stunned Elda. "How dare you! I gave you no leave to maul me. I assure you, Lord Glorfindel, if it is bed sport you are seeking, you picked the wrong Elf," he said, fist clenched. Erestor whirled away, black hair flying behind him, as he made good on escape.

Glorfindel stared at the empty library. Incredible! The little nobody had refused him. He, Glorfindel, the famed Balrog slayer. It was not to be borne. He sped out and followed the unsuspecting councilor. No one turned away Glorfindel. His anger rose, as he followed the faint footsteps of the squire, Glorfindel finally spied him entering a room on one of the lower levels of the hall. He quickly placed a booted foot in the door, preventing Erestor from closing it. Erestor stumbled back from the door as it was wrenched from his grasp. He watched, fear beginning to form, as the Elda entered and closed the door behind him. Erestor took a step back. The room was faintly lit by moonlight through the open curtains. It was small, containing only a bed, wardrobe, and a writing desk. He eyed Glorfindel nervously as the blond stalked towards him. Erestor refused to back up and stood his ground. "Are you insane?" he demanded. "Get out of my room," he ordered.

Glorfindel caught the hands that rose to ward him off. He pulled the struggling figure flat against him. "Now, now, Councilor, none of that. You and I are going to finish what we started in the library." Glorfindel began pressing kisses on the squirming face. "You will enjoy this, I promise." Glorfindel captured the hands in one of his and pushed Erestor back towards his bed.

Erestor's panic rose. He intensified his struggles, trying to pull free from the warrior's hold. He was so strong! Erestor opened his lips to cry out, but all he emitted was a whimper as his mouth was claimed. Erestor's lungs grew desperate for air. He could not breathe as his mouth was ravished over and over again. The backs of his knees hit the mattress and he was falling. What little breath remained in his lungs whooshed out as Glorfindel's heavier body pinned him to the bed. He tried to call out to plead for the Elf lord to stop, but his mouth was not released and his hands were brought over his head. He struggled weakly against the one handed hold. His body bucked, trying to throw off the heavy Elf.

Glorfindel groaned in hunger at the smaller Elf's sweat taste. He could not get enough of his red lips. He sucked strongly on Erestor's tongue. As his ardor rose, he was oblivious to the Councilor's bids for freedom. All that filled his mind was the feel of Erestor under him. With his free hand, he began releasing buttons on the Councilor's robes. Those that proved stubborn were torn off. Glorfindel's desire for bare flesh rode him. His arousal was full, heavy and leaking in excitement. His mouth finally left that of the helpless one under him, only to travel to a satiny throat, which he marked with bruise after bruise. He was deaf to the pleas that fell from the swollen lips. Glorfindel's hand pinched one red nipple as his lips discovered its mate. He bit down, once again marking the pale flesh. He brought Erestor's arms down and pinned them across his abused chest. Glorfindel's mouth traveled down Erestor's body, his tongue briefly dipping into Erestor's navel. Glorfindel nuzzled against the dark curls surrounding Erestor's shaft. He was too far-gone with lust to notice the unaroused state of his captive. Glorfindel roughly used his shoulders to push Erestor's legs apart. His tongue lapped at Erestor's flesh, bathing his globes, before journeying to the small-untouched opening.

Erestor reared up and finally freed his hands. He shoved desperately at the figure between his legs. Never had another touched him in such a matter! Erestor's body shuddered at the unknown intimacy. His body was untried, untouched. Erestor cried out as Glorfindel thrust a finger in his unprepared opening. He could not get away from the hands that held his legs open, exposing him so lewdly. Erestor began fighting in earnest. He did not want this! This was not how he had ever imagined his first time to be. Not some drunken surrender to a Lord who would not remember his name come morning.

Glorfindel growled at the blows that fell upon his shoulders. Enough, he thought. He slid up, once again capturing Erestor's hands. He kept his body between Erestor's legs and forced them open wide. He pinned the fighting Elf down with his full weight and swallowed Erestor's cries with his lips. Desire burned through him. Glorfindel shifted, his heavy arousal finding Erestor's tiny pink opening. With no thought to preparation, he pushed. He drew back in puzzlement and eyed the figure now crying below him. Glorfindel frowned in annoyance. He pushed harder, ignoring the sharp cry as the head of his shaft pushed past the untried ring of muscle. Glorfindel shuddered at the tightness as he slid all the way inside, not stopping until he rested fully upon the now still form that now lay still under him.

Erestor cried silently. Never had he expected such pain. The burning feeling did not subside once Glorfindel was still.

Glorfindel's wine-induced haze cleared for a moment, allowing him to see the councilor's distress. Why is he crying? Glorfindel had never had a lover cry on him before. Drunken tenderness replaced drunken hunger, and he began to coo words of solace to his unwilling lover. He tenderly kissed the wet face and his hands stroked the body beneath his softly. Glorfindel kept still and sought to entice the stiff body under his to respond. Where once teeth left harsh marks, lips gently suckled and a tongue bathed abused flesh.

Erestor's sobs grew quiet. He moaned with the beginning of desire as his mouth was drawn into a gentle kiss. Erestor's body gradually relaxed. His nipples peeked and hardened in response to delicate caresses. Again, Erestor moaned as his body arched up seeking Glorfindel's touches. Glorfindel's wandering hands softly fondled Erestor's shaft and tickled across his globes. Erestor couldn't prevent the shudder that tore through his body as a thumb was drawn across the head of his awakening arousal. Erestor cried out at the first thrust from Glorfindel's hips. His passage relaxed, allowing him to eagerly accept the gentle rhythm Glorfindel set. Erestor's hips began to slowly move under Glorfindel's, and he gasped as his arousal was stroked firmly. The blond increased his tempo. Erestor's hips rose and fell repeatedly, thrusting his length into Glorfindel's fist and impaling himself again and again on the hard length filling him. Arms that once sought to push away now drew the Elda tight. Erestor's nails bit sharply into Glorfindel's shoulders, a subtle insistence of more.

Glorfindel began thrusting heavily. Arousal burned deep in his belly and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pumped the councilor's length faster as he slammed into Erestor's body, faster and faster. Erestor's breath hitched. He became frightened. Erestor could feel his belly draw tight and breathing in and out became difficult. He did not understand what was happening to him. He clung harder to Glorfindel's sweat-slicked shoulders. Suddenly Erestor cried out, his body arched high off the bed and his seed shot across his stomach some hitting his chest. Glorfindel quickly followed, his groan of completion draining him. He slumped heavily upon the trembling body of Erestor. Both were still as they regained their breath. Finally Glorfindel gave a groan and rolled off Erestor. No words were exchanged and as the wine finally caught up with Glorfindel, he passed out.

Erestor quickly moved away from the Elda. His thoughts were jumbled and his mind in a whirl. What just happened? Erestor could not control the pained whimper that left his lips as he stepped from the bed. He looked back at Glorfindel, but the Elda did not move. His body protested as Erestor moved to the washbasin. He looked at his image reflected in the mirror on the dresser. Bites and bruises decorated his chest and neck, but other than that, he did not look any different. Erestor thought, surely something showed? Some evidence of what had transpired. He looked back once gain at the unconscious figure in his bed and did not attempt to stop his tears. Why? He thought? Why had Glorfindel done it?

He could have handled being forced, but his body's traitorous actions confused him. How could he have found pleasure in so unfeeling an act? He knew the Elda had raped him; at least it started out that way. But something in Erestor must be weak to allow his body to respond to those types of caresses, those types of kisses. Erestor sobbed as he sought to wash away Glorfindel's scent and touch. He wanted to leave, flee from the sleeping Elf, but he had nowhere to run. He was not the type who made close friends he could tell of this tale. Who could he turn to? Who would believe him? Who would believe him, a lowly scribe, over the beloved Elf in his bed, the famed Balrog slayer returned from the Halls of Waiting? No one. Erestor knew this and with a heavy heart he sat in the room's only chair. The rest of the night, Erestor watched the sleeping figure, unable to prevent his fear of what the morning would bring.

To be continued...  
  
---


	2. 2

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Two

  


Erestor watched silently as the morning light gradually filled his room. It crept slowly over the figure still comatose in his bed. The sun bathed the sleeping Elda in its golden light, lovingly caressing flaxen strands of hair and brushing sleep warmed flesh with its rays. Silent as a ghost, Erestor rose and dressed. Before leaving his room, he directed one more glance at the intruder in his bed. Erestor's thoughts had achieved no clarity in the morning's light. He was just as confused as the night before and now only sought escape. That escape would come through the familiar and comforting routine of his work. He still had to finish those translations for Lord Elrond.  Why had Glorfindel done it? Erestor did not recall any contact between them; indeed Glorfindel had brushed off an early introduction Lord Elrond had attempted. Erestor hated the Elda for what he did, but his body's response confused him. Why had he responded to unasked for and unwanted touches? Erestor had to empty his mind or return to his room and confront his attacker.

Erestor spent the rest of the morning catching up on work that had been interrupted from the night before. He finished the translations first, then moved on to other projects his Lord Elrond needed done. Erestor ignored the lunch hour and made steady progress when he was interrupted again, but this time, the interruption was welcome. Lord Elrond moved to a chair next to Erestor's desk. He had observed the somber attired councilor for a few minutes from the door before his presence had been noted. Lord Elrond thought highly of the serious Erestor. Erestor was incredibly knowledgeable in lore, and his advice to Elrond had been invaluable. He was exacting in his work. Erestor wrote in the finest hand, Elrond had ever seen. He was also well aware of the fact that most of the work he did for Elrond came from Erestor's private time. His regular workload took up most of the normal working hours, but he never denied a request from Elrond and indeed sought to do more for the Elf lord. But all that additional work was the reason Erestor was often in the library well after the dinner hour.

Erestor hastily rose and came from behind his desk. He handed the finished translations to the Elf -lord and stood anxiously waiting Elrond's opinion.

Elrond waved Erestor back towards his chair. "Please Erestor, sit down, these look fine. I wanted to speak with you before the other councilors arrived," he said.

Erestor nervously took his seat. "My Lord, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, Erestor. Everything is fine. I have been very happy with your work, as has the High King. I wanted to speak with you about a position with me." Elrond got up and closed the library door.

An hour later, Erestor hurried back to his quarters, anxious to pack his belongings. He was being given a finer room, closer to Lord Elrond. He was also especially excited about his new office. His own private office! This position with Lord Elrond was a golden opportunity. Erestor had known very well that his opportunities within the High King's council were limited. But to gain position with Gil-galad's herald, a renowned lore master, and Master healer! Erestor was very happy; this is what he had been working for since his arrival in Lindon. Erestor stopped, hearing voices around the corner. One of the voices he recognized right away. It was Glorfindel's! Erestor quickly stepped into a linen room, leaving the door ajar so he could see the Elda pass. He did not recognize the other's voice, but the conversation- it was about him!

"So, Glorfindel, you do not know whose room you awoke in this morning?" The unknown speaker asked.

"No idea, my friend. It was obviously some servant's quarters. But the room's owner was not there," Glorfindel said.

"So you spent the night with a servant and you don't even remember it," the voice laughingly said.

Erestor watched with a sinking heart as Glorfindel and the unknown Elf walked past his hiding place. Glorfindel's final words pierced his already aching heart.  Glorfindel had remarked how commonplace the night must have been for him not to recall his bed partner's name or indeed his face. Erestor made it back to his room before letting the tears fall. He surveyed the unmade bed and in a fit of rage, ripped the sheets off and threw them onto the floor. Never had Erestor felt so used. His very flesh crawled in horror! Bad enough to be subjected to the Elda's lust, but then to be dismissed as unremarkable and talked about like a casual whore. Erestor crumbled, falling to his knees, sobbing. Never could he have imagined that his first time would have been spent in such a matter. Erestor vowed to himself, never again!  Never again would Glorfindel dismiss him so basely, he vowed.

Outside forces arose that proved Erestor's value to Lord Elrond, for it was Erestor who urged Elrond to convince the High King of the need for a swifter response to Sauron's aggressions against Eregion. But help arrived to late to help Eregion and Celebrimbor. It was with Erestor and Glorfindel at his side that Elrond led the refugees from the runes of Eregion to what would become the hidden valley of Imladris. Erestor played a pivotal role; indeed he was of great assistance to Elrond in the designing and building of Imladris. While Glorfindel saw to the refugees' safety, Elrond and Erestor worked tirelessly to create a safe, peaceful haven for all.

Erestor said not a word to anyone about what had transpired that late night in Lindon. He treated Glorfindel with a cold indifference, but since his demeanor was like that with everyone, it was not marked upon. Erestor was proud of the facade he was able to show the blond Elda. To him it proved that the events between them bore no damage to his own psyche. If Elrond occasionally lifted a brow at his dismissal of the blond, well, Erestor could live with that. Now it was he, Erestor, that Glorfindel addressed with respect. For nothing was unknown to the chief councilor, indeed, nothing was done without his approval. Communications between Lindon and the newly established Rivendell began arriving almost daily. Sauron's reemergence and the corruption of the Numenoreans made such communications vital. Erestor was never seen during those days, anywhere but at Elrond's side. He was the only one who had the power to urge the Peredhel to rest. Elrond strove to complete his refuge as well as handle his duties to Gil-galad, and drove himself to exhaustion. That he was also separated by these duties from being at his lover's side could well be seen by the shortening of the infamous Peredhel's temper. Only Erestor stood unfazed by rants and rages, even when directed at his own person. As time went on, Erestor's position and power within Rivendell became well known by all.

Erestor stood in the courtyard eyeing the influx of warriors that had answered the High Kings call. But it was not only Elves that crowded the land around Rivendell; Men of the West also answered their King's call to arms. A Last Alliance of Men and Elves was about to march against the darkest threat Arda had yet faced. Erestor scanned the various tents and temporary structures anxiously. He searched for one blond warrior in particular. Glorfindel was to have had the tallies of foodstuffs needed by the various regiments in Erestor's hand by morning. It was now late afternoon and there was no sight of the numbers or of Glorfindel. Erestor would have stomped his foot in anger if such actions were not beneath Elrond's chief councilor. As it was, he settled for coldly glaring at any unfortunate persons that crossed his sight. _Where was Glorfindel?_ It was with a great deal of rage that Erestor finally spotted the blond walking through the encampment towards Erestor.

"Lord Glorfindel," Erestor's authoritarian voice rang loudly across the field. All surrounding activity halted as several watched the black robed figure quickly cross to his prey. All eyed the councilor nervously, glad not be on the receiving end of one of those furious glares or cold rebuffs. Glorfindel was not so lucky. Erestor halted before the blond and eyed him coldly.

"You were to have some numbers for me first of the morning. Where are they my Lord?" Erestor demanded. While his voice asked for an explanation, his eyes clearly showed that none given would be acceptable.

Glorfindel glared right back at the sharp-tongued Erestor. He had too often these past years been on the receiving end of a tongue-lashing or contemptible stare. He had never figured out what he had done to the councilor, but it was obvious that the dark haired Elf held him in little regard. "Erestor, I have more to do than count wheat for you. I-" Glorfindel was cut off before he could say anything further.

"That's _Lord_ Erestor, and I will just have to explain to our Lord Elrond that the food totals needed for the army are not available because Lord Glorfindel had more important things to do! Yes, that is exactly what I will tell him." Erestor whirled away, black hair flying out behind him as he prepared to walk away.

"Wait," Glorfindel called. He knew just how much work Elrond had at the moment and the enormous pressure the Peredhel was under. He did not wish to burden him further. "Wait, Lord Erestor. I will go now and get those numbers for you." Glorfindel rubbed a tired hand over his face. He, like, all his commanders, had been working day and night trying to outfit the largest armed force ever gathered. He could not understand the councilor's attitude, but knew it would do no good to attempt to reason with the Elf.

Erestor swung around to face Glorfindel and did nothing to hide the sneer that graced his lips. "You will get them now? How big of you. However, what if I do not have time now to read them? Once again, my schedule must be put aside and disrupted by your lack of effort regarding your work. Well, my Lord Glorfindel, I hope you are grateful that again I save your position by making up for your lack of dedication." Without awaiting a response, Erestor left an open-mouthed Glorfindel behind. He ignored the shocked stares and embarrassed murmurings of the observers of their exchange. It was just a brief time later that Glorfindel entered his office bearing the requested tallies. He silently handed them to a stony faced Erestor. Erestor deliberately ignored the hurt expression that briefly flashed across Glorfindel's face as he took the numbers and returned to work, dismissing the Elda without uttering a word.

To be continued...  
  
---


	3. 3

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Three

  


No one returned from the slopes of Mt. Doom unscathed. A shadow hung over all who returned to the last Homely House, despite Sauron's defeat. On none was this shadow more pronounced, than Elrond. Not only had he lost his king and lover, but he once again saw the corruption of the Numenoreans, the descendants of his brother's blood. Elrond also now had the responsibility of one of the Elvish rings of power. The ring of Air now depended on Elrond for protection. That the One Ring survived was a doom that clouded any supposed victory over Sauron, and that One Ring haunted the fragile peace that followed.

In their desire to support Elrond, to keep him from possibly dying from grief of the loss so his lover, Erestor and Glorfindel entered into a silent truce. Nightly they came together to comfort and care for Elrond. Every night that lead to daybreak with Elrond still with them was cause for celebration. Each strived in his own way to make the burden Elrond carried a little lighter. But while Elrond was never exposed to any strife between his Chief Councilor and his Seneschal, when they were not in his presence Erestor's disdain for Glorfindel was obvious to everyone else. Many applauded Glorfindel for his avoidance in answering Erestor's abuse with likewise actions. To none, did Glorfindel show that Erestor's dislike of him hurt. He appeared to ignore the insults, both personal and professional, that the councilor heaped upon him.

Glorfindel was the light of Imladris. His rowdy sense of humor, bawdy jokes, and love of wine kept the Hall of Fire lively and the most popular place to spend each evening. Glorfindel's bed partners, as they did in his days in Lindon, changed weekly. None disputed that Glorfindel was a great warrior, but apart from his duties as Elrond's Seneschal, he treated everything else with light-heartedness. All marked the contrast between Erestor and Glorfindel. It was to Erestor that serious matters were taken. That Erestor thrived in his position as Elrond's Chief Councilor was evident by the high regard he came to have. All Elvin realms knew that between their own rulers and Imladris' own lord lay the Chief Councilor. It was by his counsel that would determine if request, advice, or assistances were given. By Erestor's dedication, Imladris operated smoothly and with great grace.

Erestor followed Lord Elrond out to his waiting horse. He was receiving last minute instructions before Elrond departed for the Golden Wood. Elrond was responding to a summons from Lady Galadriel. "My Lord, I really think you could use my services while in Lorien. Won't you reconsider allowing me to accompany you?" Erestor asked.

Elrond turned to look at his Chief Councilor. "No, Erestor. I wish you to remain behind and see to the running of Imladris. I have Glorfindel along with me. It will be fine." Elrond mounted and waited for Glorfindel to draw his horse along-side.

Erestor eyed the Seneschal distrustfully as he moved beside Elrond. "My Lord, please. I would really feel better if you allowed me to accompany you." His suspicion of Glorfindel's capabilities to assist their lord made obvious by his tone and the look he shot the Elda. But Elrond only shook his head before moving away. Erestor waited until Glorfindel's horse drew near enough, then he reached out and grabbed the bridle. "Lord Glorfindel, do try to put aside your drinking and other unsavory pastimes and look after out lord." Erestor's words were more than loud enough to carry to the waiting warriors.

Glorfindel looked down at Erestor and just as loudly said, "Do try, Lord Erestor, to get laid while we are gone. It would do so much for your disposition." Glorfindel jerked Erestor's hand away and followed Elrond from the courtyard.

Erestor stood fuming, ignoring the snickering around him. With a swirl of dark hair and robes, he returned to his office. He really didn't trust that frivolous Elf to look after their lord, no telling what Elrond would agree to before returning home!

Erestor was present to greet his lord upon his return from Lorien and he could not but think that his earlier premonition was accurate. Lord Elrond's face was stoic as he rode into the courtyard. He entered the hall silently, a quiet Erestor following him. Once inside their offices, Erestor broke the silence. "What has happened, my Lord?"

Elrond shook himself. "Nothing terrible has happened Erestor, don't worry." Elrond shrugged of his outer traveling cloak and moved towards his private quarters. "Oh Erestor, you need to prepare Imladris for a wedding," he said.

Erestor stared at Elrond, shock visible on his face. "A wedding, my Lord? Who is getting married?" Erestor had a bad feeling that he already knew the identity of the groom.

Elrond spoke over his shoulder before leaving the offices. "I am, Erestor. I am marrying Celebrian. The Lord and Lady of Lorien's daughter." He left behind an even more profoundly shocked Chief Councilor.

Erestor was furious! He had asked Glorfindel to look after their lord. Obviously that had been too difficult a task. Not only had their lord returned in a mood Erestor had not seen since Mt. Doom, but he was getting married to an Elf he had only spoken with a couple of times. Erestor left the office and went in search of Glorfindel. He found the Seneschal in the stables and immediately strode forward, grabbing his arm. He spun Glorfindel around, ignoring the Elda's look of surprise. "How could you have let this happen? Were you drunk the entire time?"

Glorfindel shook off the enraged councilor. "What in Arda are you going on about now, Erestor?"

Erestor almost hissed at Glorfindel in anger. "What am I going on about? What do you think? I asked you to sustain from your usual amusements and look after our lord while in Lorien and what happens? He comes back planning to marry! Well, what do you have to say for your self?"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes at the furious Erestor and then smirked. "Why Erestor, Celebrian is a very nice Elf. I can't wait for you to meet her." Glorfindel turned back to finish unpacking his mount.

Erestor stared in shock at the broad back of Glorfindel. His softly voiced words, when they came, stunned the Elda. "It was wrong of me to think that someone as selfish as you could put aside their own needs for the sake of others. Apparently it does not bother you that our lord, who has not taken another to his bed since the High King's death, now plans to marry an almost complete stranger."

Glorfindel spun back around to stare incredulously at Erestor. One finger, trembling in anger, came up to harshly shake in Erestor face. "You go too far, Councilor, to even suggest that I care nothing for our lord. I am also sick of you questioning my duties. You have not the authority, until Elrond tells me different. You were not there Councilor. I tried to talk to our lord about this foolish marriage, but he refused to speak of it. Oh, bah, I do not know why I am standing here explain myself to you!" Glorfindel brushed past Erestor leaving him alone in the stables.

Erestor stood silently for a moment, trying to regain control over his emotions. He hated that he had lost his temper with Glorfindel. The Seneschal was not worth the trouble he told himself. As Erestor finally stepped out into the sunlight, he spied Glorfindel still in the outer yard speaking with several of his troops. Erestor ignored them and continued on to the hall.

As he was about to enter the hall, Glorfindel's voice sounded out. "Lord Erestor, did you by chance manage to get laid while I was away?" Erestor's back stiffened and his head lifted even higher. He deliberately ignored the laughter behind him and returned to his duties.

************

Erestor watched as his Lord and new Lady danced around the room. He had to admit that Glorfindel was correct. The Lady Celebrian was a nice enough Elf. What troubled Erestor as he watched the newly married couple was the lack of love in this political marriage. His lord had gone through with it, and seemed somewhat happy, so Erestor was determined to do what he could to ease his new mistress's path. Erestor could not help a small swelling of pride to develop as he survived the gathering. He had worked hard to make this a blessed day for his lord. The wine flowed freely, the cooks had out-done themselves, and the decorations brought smiles to the faces of many. The preparations required hours of extra work, but the happy laughter filling the room was enough reward. Erestor's gaze landed on Glorfindel. The blond was currently in the middle of a large group of the Lorien contingent. He was obviously entertaining them with a story as the group's laughter traveled to Erestor. His cold eyes briefly met Glorfindel's before firmly moving on. Since the incident in the stables, their relationship had gotten, if at all possible, even more cold. No morning or evening greetings did the two exchange. When forced by their duties to converse, it was done in extreme politeness. Nothing more. Erestor refrained from any further personal attacks, but the coldness in which he treated the Seneschal spoke volumes.

Erestor was true to his word. He worked closely with Lady Celebrian daily. Celebrian became much loved as the Lady of Imladris and the announcement of an impending heir was greeted joyously by all. Erestor took great joy in designing the nursery and though discreet, anxiously awaited the birth of his lord's heir. It thus, was with great joy and a little shock that twin heirs were welcomed. The twins brought a measure of peace and happiness to the inhabitants of Imladris. Their birth was seen as a sign of hope, and it was with great pride that Erestor took on the role of tutor for the young Peredhil twins. As the twins grew, they too became used to the relationship of their mentors, seldom questioning the coldness that existed between Erestor and Glorfindel. Indeed, had their relationship suddenly changed, it would have caused more of an upheaval, so a delicate balance was maintained. Erestor saw to the running of Imladris, while Glorfindel saw to her defense. Elrond was the middle ground that kept the interaction distant, but polite, between his Chief Councilor and his seneschal.

To be continued...  
  
---


	4. 4

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Four

  


Erestor stood silently behind Elrond, offering what comfort he could with his presence. The children had each other, and indeed they stood together now, embracing. Elrond waited until his wife's ship was out of sight before turning and drawing the children away. Celebrian had not recovered from being captured and tortured by Orcs. Despite all Elrond's healing abilities, the only place that offered her any hope of peace was the Undying Lands. The family was devastated by her choice, but could do nothing to convince her to stay. Celebrian's decision and departure would set her sons on a course of vengeance and force her daughter to flee to the comfort of her grandmother's arms in Lorien. Elrond, once again found himself alone and once again did the comfort of Erestor and Glorfindel come to mean so much.

Erestor hurried from the library, late in welcoming a contingent from Lorien. He stepped into the courtyard and saw that Glorfindel had beaten him to the arrivals. Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien stood laughing with Glorfindel as the servants led his horse away. Erestor was well aware that Glorfindel and Haldir were often lovers. Each would seek the other out when occurrences brought them into each other's realm. The two warriors were much alike. Indeed, each was known for their indiscriminate tastes and frequent bed partners. That they sought the other out was somewhat surprising, but given that each knew what to expect from the other, perhaps not so unusual. Erestor waited until the laughing pair noticed him. He had no need to hear what intimate secrets the two shared. Finally, Glorfindel lead Haldir towards the waiting councilor. Haldir put one hand over his heart and bowed before the Chief Councilor.

"Greetings, Lord Erestor. I bring messages for Lord Elrond from my Lord and Lady." Haldir did not attempt to hide the slightly mockingly tone of his words. He knew the somber Erestor did not like him. Glorfindel leaned in and whispered something to the Marchwarden, and Haldir gave a soft laugh in answer. Erestor's face darkened. For a moment he was back in Lindon and listening as Glorfindel and another spoke of him with laughter in their voices. He did not notice the slightly puzzled looks he received as he turned away without greeting Haldir. Erestor spent the rest of the afternoon enclosed in his office. He had sent a servant to tell Elrond of Haldir's arrival and was aware that the Marchwarden had delivered his messages. But he did not venture out of his office not even when the dinner bell sounded. He had no desire to sit at the same table as Glorfindel and his lover and bear their snide looks or remarks. Sounds drifted from the Hall of Fire to the place Erestor sat alone, working. He could hear laughter and the clinking of glassware. The rest of Imladris would be enjoying wine, music, and conversation, but for Erestor, comfort had only ever been found in solitary work. He knew his absence would go unmarked, but were he to suddenly join the merriment, it would raise a few brows. Erestor blocked out all sounds and it was several hours late before he once again became aware of the outside world.

Erestor stood, stretching muscles that had grown stiff. He blew out the lone candle and made his way through the halls, which had grown quiet. A hot bath sounded wonderful and the public baths would be deserted at this late hour. Erestor stopped briefly in his own chambers to acquire clean clothes before making his way to the bath house. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of yet another missed meal. Erestor silently entered the bath house. He moved towards one of the more secluded pools. He suddenly stopped, hidden by the greenery surrounding the bath. A faint moan could be heard and Erestor realized that the pool was indeed occupied. He stepped carefully forward and peeked around one plant. His hand covered his mouth to prevent the gasp that would have escaped. Glorfindel sat in the pool, his head leaned back against the side. Wet golden hair spread across the tile of the floor and droplets of steamy water clung to his face and chest. Glorfindel's eyes were tightly clenched and his face appeared tormented. Another low moan issued from his lips before he let out a laugh and sat up in the water. Erestor watched in shock as Haldir broke the surface of the water with a gasp. His words caused the astonished councilor to place both hands over his mouth.

"Ha, I win! I told you, Glorfindel, that I could hold my breath the longest. Now I shall claim my prize." Haldir pulled a laughing Glorfindel into an embrace.

Erestor watched as the two kissed, their bodies pressed tightly together from chest to hip. Erestor lets his eyes travel past the wet tresses, down Glorfindel's back to the rise of his buttocks. Glorfindel's skin wore sheen of moisture and it was with a great amount of surprise that Erestor found his mouth going dry. He swallowed thickly as Haldir's hands traveled over that golden skin. The two moved to the edge of the pool where the water was not as deep, or shallow. Erestor's breath quickened as Glorfindel began trailing kisses along Haldir's neck, down his chest. He watched, mesmerized, as Glorfindel's pink lips suckled a nipple. He trembled as a pink tongue was extended to flick back and fourth across a hard nub. More than the bath house heat gathered in Erestor's blood. Against his will his eyes refused to leave the scene before him. Stunning himself anew, Erestor realized that he wished to be the one receiving such treatment from the Balrog slayer. Erestor stepped further back behind the greenery, anxious to avoid detection and not wanting to interrupt the erotic actions of the other two Elves. He bit his lip as Glorfindel moved to Haldir's groin, drawing a cry from the Marchwarden. He greatly envied Haldir as he plunged hands into that golden mane and rode that wanton pink mouth.

Unconsciously, Erestor's hand moved toward his own arousal. Before he could take himself in hand, Erestor stopped in horror. He could believe he was standing here watching his rapist pleasure another and grow excited by it! Disgust, such as he had never felt, poured through him. No, he would not do this! Erestor turned and fled, Haldir's cry of completion following him as he fled. Once safely in his room, Erestor flung himself upon his bed. Tightly he clenched his eyes shut, but the images he had witnessed would not leave him, nor had the cursed arousal diminished. Visions of Glorfindel on his knees before Erestor, his mouth wrapped around Erestor's flesh, taking him in deeper and deeper. Erestor's hands buried in golden hair as he tightly held that mouth to his flesh. Erestor's hand did not stop this time as it wrapped around his length. Thrusting into his own fist, Erestor imagined it was the heat of Glorfindel's mouth, his tongue swirling around the head of Erestor's length. Erestor cried out "Glorfindel," as his seed covered his stomach.

Erestor lay in the silence of his room. He knew he should get up and clean himself, but the explosiveness of his release drained him. He stared at the plain ceiling over his bed and made no effort to stop the tears that began to roll down his face. Erestor's thoughts were awhirl. He hated Glorfindel, yet he had found pleasure in images of the blond taking him, pleasuring him! Erestor admitted he desired Glorfindel. But how could one want another if no regard was present? Wearily, he rose and cleaned himself. Nude, he returned to his lonely bed. Perhaps that was the problem. Never in these long centuries had Erestor known a lover's touch. Briefly he wondered if he should see if another awoke feelings of desire in him. He was aware many Elves eyed him with interest, yet he always turned away from such regard, thinking it beneath him. Erestor realized his body was telling him it was lonely. Too often did he ignore his needs of release, ruthlessly pushing aside any feelings of arousal with dedication to work. Erestor thumped his pillow in annoyance. He could not think of one single Elf, be it Ellon, or Elleth, that caught his attention. Erestor curled up in a ball and pulled the covers over his head. This was all Glorfindel's fault. Once more the Elda had disrupted his thoughts and caused him pain, and as the rest of the night was spent sleepless, Erestor plotted on how to make the blond suffer also.

Haldir left Imladris with return messages for his rulers. He and Glorfindel shared one more embrace and promises of Glorfindel's visit to the Golden Wood. Erestor watched all this from the window in his office, sneering at the pair's laughter. Elrond chose that moment to enter the room. "Who is that expression for, Meldir?" he asked.

Erestor took his seat back behind his desk. "No one, my Lord." He ignored Elrond resigned expression. "You have some need of me, Elrond?" He used the half-Elf's name, which usually signaled he did not want to discuss what was bothering him.

Elrond folded his hands on his knees, looking down briefly before meeting Erestor's blank gaze again. "Yes, I have decided to accept Thranduil's invitation to visit Mirkwood. I will be leaving at the end of this week and I am taking the twins along as well. You and Glorfindel will have to see to the running of everything while I am away." Elrond raised a brow as if waiting for an explosion. But when none was forthcoming, his face quickly showed surprise.

Erestor regarded his Lord silently for a moment, reading the disbelief that he had no objection to Elrond's plans. "I will have the documents for the trade agreement ready for you to approve this afternoon," he calmly stated. Elrond was not aware, but his leaving Erestor and Glorfindel in charge was a perfect opportunity for Erestor to put his plans in motion. Forcing Glorfindel and himself to work closely together would enable Erestor to carry out the perfect revenge against the blond. Finally after all these years, he had figured out a way to get even once and for all. The basic plan was simple; he had to simply seduce Glorfindel.

To be continued...  
  
---


	5. 5

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Five

  


The eve of Elrond's departure, Erestor came upon a perplexing scene. He had rounded a corner leading to the Healing House when he spied Elrond and Glorfindel speaking quietly together. Elrond appeared to be reassuring Glorfindel about something, but the blonde's face did not lose its worried expression. Erestor watched as Elrond laid a calming hand on Glorfindel's arm and handed him a bottle of some liquid. Glorfindel shook his head rather violently before taking the bottle and moving away. Erestor had inquired of his lord if something was amiss, but Elrond had been distracted and replied "there was not". Erestor forgot the incident in the morning's rush to see off Elrond and the twins. Glorfindel departed soon after with a group of hunters to restock the storehouses. Erestor watched the blond go. Glorfindel had been preoccupied all morning, not noticing that he was receiving more than usual regard from Erestor. As Erestor's eyes stayed trained on Glorfindel's back, he wondered what had been in that mysterious bottle.

Work ensured that the rest of the day was uneventful. However, Erestor made sure to put away his work earlier enough to prepare for dinner in the great hall. He was determined to put his plans into motion this very eve. Erestor paid special attention to his appearance. His bath contained a soothing oil of Jasmine and he dried his hair carefully with a silken cloth until it lay heavy in a silken mass upon his back. His robes this evening were not the formal sedate black; instead he choose a rich deep blue satin, its color strangely reminding him of Glorfindel's eyes. Erestor eyed his reflection in the mirror as he carefully pinned a sapphire brooch at the throat of his robes. He was very happy with his appearance and knew it would draw some attention, especially since it had been centuries since he had dressed in anything but his usual stately black.

Erestor was slightly shocked at the silence his appearance in the dining hall caused. Conversation ceased and eyes followed his journey to the head table avidly. He ignored the whispered comments that followed; instead he gracefully took his seat and signaled for the servants to begin serving. Once dinner began, Erestor turned his attention to the only other occupant at the head table, the absence of Elrond and the twins making contact between them, almost a must. He made sure to meet Glorfindel's eyes and to keep his voice pleasantly cool, not its usual coldness, but not too friendly, either. "Good evening, Glorfindel," he said.

"Good evening to you also, Lord Erestor," Glorfindel replied.

Erestor bit his lip to keep the smirk from forming. The expression that formed on Glorfindel's face resembled that of one who is unsure if the creature he is about to pick up will bite or not. Erestor let the silence continue throughout the main course. It was only when the dessert was served did he address Glorfindel again. "Did you receive the additional funds you requested? I put them in the budget and Elrond approved them before he departed." Erestor kept the tone of his voice bland, just this side of disinterested. He could see out of the corner of his eye Glorfindel's gaze upon him, weighing his answer. Erestor brought a bite of his dessert to his mouth. He deliberately let the utensil linger on his lips with his mouth slightly open. His tongue swept out for a lick before he drew the rest of the treat into his mouth. Once again he peeked at Glorfindel. Good; the blonde's eyes were trained on the fork, leaving his lips.

Glorfindel's eyes rose hastily to meet Erestor's and he gulped before answering. "Yes, I did, and thank you for presenting it to Elrond so quickly." Glorfindel frowned and look away from the councilor.

Erestor saw the frown and backed off, for now. He did not want Glorfindel to be suspicious of his plan. Despite what Erestor knew others thought, he was well aware that Glorfindel was far from stupid. Time to back away and resume the attack later, when Glorfindel's defenses were down. Erestor finished dinner in silence. He did not join the others for entertainment afterwards, but he did bid Glorfindel a pleasant good night.

Erestor's campaign was underway. Erestor's talents, while numerous, were particularly brilliant when it came to strategy. He had outlined his plans. First get Glorfindel to notice him. The second step in his plan was a bit more difficult for Erestor. He had to let Glorfindel know, subtly, that he was approachable. This, Erestor figured, would require frequent visits to the Halls of Fire in the evenings, doing something that Erestor had little skill in -socializing. He was, however, not backing away from the challenge! How hard could it be to spend some time among his fellow Elves, drinking wine and enjoying some conversation?

Over the following weeks, Erestor quickly came to the realization that he hated socializing! He had been more than correct all those years. It was a frivolous waste of his valuable time! He had gone, had wine, had engaged in what had to be the most boring conversations imaginable, and nothing! He knew he looked good. The jeweled tone robes set off his dark hair and eyes splendidly. But Glorfindel had kept his distance.

Erestor sat in his office, chin resting on cupped hands. The second part of his plan was not going as he hoped. Yes, he had seen Glorfindel's eyes upon on several occasions, but the blond had not once sought him out. The councilor could not for the rest of the day concentrate on his work. He discarded idea after idea before his eyes landed on Glorfindel outside his window. The blond was walking across the courtyard towards the practice field carrying his sword. Erestor narrowed his eyes. What a brilliant idea. Both he and Glorfindel often spared, separately of course, with Elrond. While Erestor would never be the great warrior the other two were, he did like to stay in shape. Since Elrond's departure, both he and Glorfindel were without a partner. That was it, Erestor thought. This evening he would approach Glorfindel about sparring together. Physical combat, close bodies, sweaty parrying and thrusting… this was surely to lead to Glorfindel noticing him!

That very evening, Erestor approach Glorfindel. He carried his wine over to the corner where the blond was sitting enjoying the minstrels play. He politely bowed. "Glorfindel, may I speak with you for a moment?" Erestor asked.

Glorfindel straightened up and indicated for Erestor to take the vacant seat next to him. "Of course, Lord Erestor. What can I do for you?"

Erestor gracefully seated himself. "Thank you. I have noticed that since our lord's departure we both appear to be without a sparring partner. I was wondering if you would be interesting in us practicing together until Elrond's return?" Erestor could read the surprise in Glorfindel's eyes and he knew the blond thought it was some sort of trap. "I have greatly missed the exercise and hope that you will agree to join me," he said, hoping to alleviate some of Glorfindel's suspicion.

Glorfindel watched Erestor closely, as if to judge his sincerity. "I am often at the practice field an hour before the morning bell. If you are seriously interested, I will be more than happy for the exercise myself." Glorfindel seemed taken aback at the smile Erestor directed toward him.

Erestor rose from his seat and bowed once again. "That would be wonderful, mellonen. I will see you in the morning then. I wish you a pleasant evening. Good night Glorfindel." He laughed as he reached the doorway leaving the great hall. He knew he had effectively stunned the blond, not only at his request but also at his addressing Glorfindel as friend. Erestor rubbed his hands together in glee. The plan was back in place!

The morning found Erestor on the practice field attired in tight black leggings and a well-worn tunic of the same hue. He swung the twin blades rapidly, warming up. He had arrived a little early and was waiting for Glorfindel to arrive. Erestor heard his approach. He watched as Glorfindel gave a start of surprise at finding Erestor here before him. Erestor realized the blond did not think he would show up. He waited until Glorfindel picked up his own weapon to warm up before speaking. "Good morning, Glorfindel. Thank you again for doing this. I hope you had a pleasant evening?"

Glorfindel made a polite bow and came to the small ring where Erestor was standing. "I did, thank you, Lord Erestor. Are you ready then?"

Erestor gave a soft laugh. "Yes, and please, lord is not necessary, Glorfindel. We have known each other for many centuries now and I think we can dispense with the titles."

Glorfindel appeared genuinely confused by the advisor's unpredictable behavior. Erestor realized that some sort of explanation would have to be offered. He lowered his knives and looked at Glorfindel seriously. "I realize Glorfindel, that we have not been friends these many years. Yet we both share a love and commitments to Elrond and Imladris. I would ask if it is possible for us to start over." Erestor waited nervously, hoping that Glorfindel believed his words.

For perhaps the very first time, Glorfindel actually smiled at Erestor. It was not hurtful or mocking, but a genuine smile. Erestor blinked the beautiful sight almost blinding him. For one moment, he almost wished the words he had spoken were true. Glorfindel's voice was happy as he answered. "I would like that also, Erestor. I also thank you for having the courage to voice our problems and the common ground we share. Yes, let us start over, mellonen." Glorfindel clasped one hand on Erestor's shoulder and gently squeezed. Erestor stilled the sudden need to flinch away from the blonde's hold and with great effort returned the gesture by squeezing Glorfindel's arm in return.

Erestor and Glorfindel spent the next hour sparring together. While Erestor was not nearly as strong physically as Glorfindel, he was quick. Erestor had learned to adapt the movements to his own frame, which greatly resembled the lithe form of an archer. Both Elrond and Glorfindel were much more muscular than Erestor. His quickness enabled him to at least make a decent showing.

The warm morning sun soon had the pair drenched with sweat. Tunics were cast aside as weapons were once again engaged. Erestor strove to block out the sight of a bare-chested Glorfindel. It was made even more difficult by the moisture that gleamed on Glorfindel's chest and neck. The sun burned down, caressing the blond's hair and skin. Erestor had to ruthlessly push down the desire to lick the droplets upon Glorfindel's flesh. This distraction proved to be his downfall. He gave a yelp of surprise as he was suddenly thrown on his back. He looked up, startled at Glorfindel. Erestor dare not move, as a sword rested against his neck. He had still not recovered when the sword was removed and a hand was offered to assist him in rising. Erestor took Glorfindel's hand and allowed the blond to pull him up. Both stood, somewhat close together, still breathing heavily from the exercise. Erestor looked closely at the blond. Glorfindel's chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes were an indigo color. Erestor smiled slowly at the blond. He stepped a little bit closer. "Thank you Glorfindel. I enjoyed this very much." He let their eyes meet for a long moment, then picked up his tunic and stepped away. "I shall see you at lunch, mellonen." Erestor could feel Glorfindel's gaze follow him as he walked back towards his quarters. Erestor smiled even more broadly once he was inside. Success, he thought. It had been desire he had seen in those blue eyes. On to the next part of his plan!

To be continued...  
  
---


	6. 6

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Six

  


Erestor stepped out onto the balcony of his room. Heavy dark clouds veiled the night sky over Imladris. On the air, Erestor smelled a hint of approaching rain, and in the distance flashes of lighting lit the sky. Erestor tilted his head towards the sky; his body quivered and his nose twitched. He loved storms; the wind, lightning, thunder, and heavy rain. Everything about them called to him. The storm moved closer. Branches and leaves danced in the wind. A flash of lightning briefly illuminated his body. Clad only in silk sleeping trousers, he was quickly drenched as rain suddenly poured from the sky. Erestor threw out his arms in joy, fighting the urge to shout to release some of the energy building within him. Erestor was a vision of unfathomable fey beauty as he stood in the storm. His long black hair was heavy and clung to his back, and his dark eyes reflected flashes of light. Water dripped down his upturned face; he laughed and parted red lips to catch droplets on his tongue. Erestor seemed to be a part of that night storm.

A flash of gold close to the ground caught his attention. Erestor's face lost its look of joy. His laughter stopped and he shivered in the rain that suddenly felt cold. Moving below him through the trees was Glorfindel. He did not seem to mind the storm, but unlike Erestor's earlier enjoyment, Glorfindel appeared to simply ignore weather. Erestor's eyes narrowed, his mood shifting like the balance of the storm as it gathered in intensity and whipped the trees, shredding leaves and breaking branches. The wind, now angry, lifted Erestor's hair, swirling it around his head and shoulders. His hands tightly gripped the stone railing of the balcony. He watched as the Elda moved out of sight, and disappeared into the barracks. Erestor followed, ignoring his partially clothed, wet form. He moved silently towards Glorfindel's office. Glancing through a window, he saw the blond seated at his desk with an open wine bottle in front of him. He watched as Glorfindel emptied glass after glass of the wine. Erestor stood watching Glorfindel until the Elda's head lowered and he slept on his desk. He was confused. Why was Glorfindel drinking so heavily and sleeping in his office? What demons haunted the Elda? Could he have remembered the rape? Remember what he had done to Erestor, and was now afraid to confess to him?

The seduction had been going well. The morning sparring producing several occasions for sweaty, close, bodily contact. Erestor had caught Glorfindel more than once eyeing his rear, or glancing at his groin. But the blond had not shown any intent to move on their attraction, and Erestor was growing frustrated. Elrond would return in less than a fortnight, and Erestor knew the half-Elf would be suspicious of his turn-about regarding Glorfindel. He was at wits' end, unsure of what else to do to attract Glorfindel's attention. His lack of experience in seduction was apparent.

Erestor retuned to his room, frustrated. He threw himself, still damp, across his bed. He was beginning to have serious doubts about the effectiveness of his plan. If he could even attract Glorfindel enough, get him to approach Erestor, that is. Conflicted, Erestor let his imagination roam. What if he got Glorfindel in his bed? Would he be expected to surrender, let Glorfindel take him again? Erestor wasn't so sure he could go through with it. Over these long centuries, he had not taken a lover and knew not if he could let Glorfindel touch him without memories of that night overwhelming him. Would his memories flash back to the struggling, the helplessness, and the pain? But how else was Glorfindel to pay? If Erestor could not make the Elda feel how dirty and used he had felt? Erestor tried to clear his thoughts, but sleep did not come easily for the councilor that night.

Erestor continued the morning sparring engagements. But something was missing from their physical combat. For his part, Erestor no longer sought to entice the Elda. He kept his comments to subjects of mutual business or fighting techniques. Glorfindel also seemed to have much on his mind. He would arrive each morning at the practice field, pale and quiet. During the day, his usual vivaciousness seemed dimmed. He smiled less often and the bawdy jokes were absent. It took several days for Erestor to notice that Glorfindel also appeared not to be sleeping at night. Each evening the Elda would consume large amounts of spirits. His drinking began to attract attention. He had always drunk more than normal Elves, but now if not on patrol or training his men, he could be found with a goblet of some spirit in his hand. If he was subdued during the day, he more than made up for it in the evenings. His inebriated laughter rang out, too loudly and his humor became more lewd.

Then one morning, Glorfindel did not show up for their morning training. Erestor first checked the barracks, then the Elda's office, and finally with some foreboding, he approached Glorfindel's rooms. Erestor's knock went un-answered and he pressed an ear to the wood door, but no sound came from inside. Erestor tentatively pushed the door open and entered the dim room. The drapes had been pulled closed over the expansive windows. Erestor gazed around in shock at the destruction. The bed curtains had been pulled half of their tracks and most of the bedclothes were on the floor. Tunics and leggings covered most of the rest of the floor. Glassware littered every available surface and the smell of stale wine hung heavily in the air. Erestor stepped carefully inside; he could not control the twitching of his nose or his grimace of disgust at the condition of the Elda's rooms.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor called out. No answer came. Erestor moved further in the room. Glorfindel was not there, either. Erestor peeked through the open bathroom door; he caught a glimpse of pale legs lying on the floor. Erestor gasped and hurried into the room. Glorfindel lay nude, face down on the cold bathroom floor. Erestor knelt and called his name. "Glorfindel?" But the Elda did not move. Erestor gently turned him over, his hands quickly covering his mouth in horror. Glorfindel's face and hair were covered in blood and the Elda's body felt cold to the touch. Erestor quickly wet a cloth; and hurried back to kneel next to Glorfindel's head. He wiped Glorfindel's face carefully, then placed the cloth under the Elda's head, cushioning it from the hard floor.

Erestor quickly rose and ran to the hall to call for aid. The servant that came was sent to find a healer and Erestor retuned to kneel next to Glorfindel. He wet another cloth and sought to clean the blood from the blonde's head. He discovered the gash high on Glorfindel's forehead, bleeding heavily. Erestor heard the healer's approach and without thinking, grabbed a towel and covered the nude Elda. He didn't know why he was concerned with Glorfindel's modesty, but knew if it were he in similar circumstances, he wouldn't want to be lying on display. The healer rushed to Glorfindel's side and Erestor rose and backed away. He watched as the healer poked and prodded before removing something from the basket he carried. He held an herb under Glorfindel's nose, waving it back and fourth until with a cough, Glorfindel started to respond. Erestor moved even further away as Glorfindel struggled to sit up, resisting the healer's efforts to get him to lie still.

Glorfindel batted the healer's hands away. He sat up and, growled, "I'm fine." He scooted back away from the healer, drawing the towel more firmly over his lap. "Get out," he ordered. The healer reached for the Elda once more, to give him the bandage for his head. Glorfindel shoved it away. He shouted again for the healer to get out.  Erestor didn't know if Glorfindel saw him standing in a corner of the room. The healer looked at Erestor for direction, and Erestor nodded for him to leave. Glorfindel glanced, seeing Erestor for the first time, his pale face tuning even whiter. "What are you doing in here?" he demanded.

Erestor turned away and began drawing Glorfindel a bath. "You did not arrive for our morning sparring lesson and I was worried that something perhaps had happened to you. I knocked but when I received no answer I came in and found you like this on the floor."

Glorfindel carefully pulled himself to his feet. "Well, as you can see I am not on my way back to Mandos' Halls, so you can also leave."

Erestor ignored the order and continued to make ready Glorfindel's bath. He worked silently, straightening up as he moved about the room. He kept his back to the Elda and heard the blond groan as he entered the water. Erestor moved into the bedroom, picking up discarded clothes and straightening the bed.  Glorfindel broke the silence. "Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" he asked Erestor.

Erestor did not answer. He did not need Glorfindel to tell him what happened. The scent of wine was heavy on everything in the room. Obviously the Elda had been drunk, had fallen, and knocked himself unconscious.  Erestor could not help the sudden pity he felt. He returned briefly to the door of the bathroom, and looked at the blond. "I know what happened, Glorfindel. No need for you to tell me." He knew Glorfindel could see the pity in his eyes. Glorfindel leaned his head back against the rim of the tub and closed his eyes. "I figured you did," he said.

Erestor silently stared at the Elda. He knew if he stayed and pushed, he could get Glorfindel to open up to him. To tell him why he was drinking so much and why he could not find any rest. Erestor's lips tightened. He did not want to be Glorfindel's friend, to share confessions and provide a comforting ear. But at the moment, Glorfindel opened his eyes, and those cerulean depths silently pleaded with Erestor. He could not turn away. Erestor relented and knelt beside the bath. He poured a little cleaning oil on a cloth and began washing the Elda, gently cleaning around the wound. Nothing more was said as Erestor carefully bathed Glorfindel. He helped the Elda out of the water and dried him with a soft bath cloth. Glorfindel was tucked under newly-straightened sheets and a glass of water was placed next to the bed. Erestor smoothed back a stray strand of gold, tucking it behind one delicate ear. "When you wake, if you want to talk, you know where to find me." Erestor even surprised himself as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Glorfindel's hurt head.

Erestor retuned to his office. He close and barred the door against any intrusions. He took a deep breath and sat behind his desk. Slowly his head lowered to rest in his hands. What was he doing? He was befriending the Elf that raped him! But when he looked into those pleading, almost desperate eyes, he had not been able to deny the blond. Whatever demons Glorfindel was battling, they were obviously horrid enough that the Elda was self-destructing, and Erestor could not add to his burdens. Erestor was so confused. It would have been much easier had the Glorfindel lying unconscious on the bathroom floor been the same Elf who had so hurt him in the past. But he could not reconcile this Glorfindel with the one in Lindon. Yes, in some ways the Elda was the same. He still took Elves to his bed every night. Glorfindel still drank and made merry, but the merriment seemed forced and false now. Was there perhaps, something that was driving the Elda? Something so terrible that he sought escape with se and drinking? Erestor simply did not know, but maybe if Glorfindel confided in him, he would have the answer he sought.

To be continued...  
  
---


	7. 7

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Seven

  


Erestor's steps carried him from one corner of his office to the next. He paced, his thoughts erratic. His interactions with Glorfindel confounded him. He should have left after the healer arrived. There had been no need for him to remain. He'd done his part, finding the Elda like that and calling for aid. But no, he had not been able to walk away. His own reasons deserted him, comforting the blond, bathing him, tucking him in bed like he'd been an Elfing after a nightmare. Now he was honor-bound to act as the Elda's confidant, to listen, offer advice, comforting words. What had he gotten himself into? Had it been the sight of the majestic famed warrior, naked and bleeding on his own bathroom floor? Or perhaps it had been the suddenly fragile Glorfindel attempting to rise and bathe himself?

No, Erestor knew the exact moment he had been captured, that thoughts of retribution flew from his mind. It had been the moment his eyes locked with Glorfindel's. Those once-sparkling orbs had pleaded with Erestor, asking in their depths for something that would never pass Glorfindel's lips. Asking for comfort.

Erestor wanted to run, to hide somewhere. Anywhere. Could he do it, he wondered? If Glorfindel knocked upon his door this very moment, could Erestor coldly send him away, deny the need he had seen in Glorfindel's eyes? He slumped, defeated, in his chair. No, he knew he could not turn Glorfindel away. Erestor looked at the pile of scrolls atop his desk, and knew no work would be accomplished this day. Erestor rose and slipped out into the gardens. Walking among the plants and trees, he tried to gather his thoughts. Finding a spot under a large Elm, he gathered his robes and sat. What tormented Glorfindel, he wondered? He knew the Elda had always drunk heavily, well, since his rebirth. Glorfindel was running from something, that Erestor was sure. Could he have remembered that night long ago in Lindon and was ashamed to admit it to Erestor? Erestor did not believe that was the cause. The blonde's behavior had been occurring for quite some time. Erestor realized all the clues to Glorfindel's conduct had been present all along. The mysterious bottle Elrond had given the blond…, might it have contained a sleeping potion? It was obvious Glorfindel had not been sleeping, and had not been for some time. Erestor found himself suddenly frightened. He was terrified of what Glorfindel was going to reveal. If in fact the blond had remembered raping him, could he handle finally confronting Glorfindel? If the Elda apologized, could he accept that and at last move on? Erestor did not know the answer to those questions.

Erestor did not know how long he lingered under the Elm. Some measure of comfort was obtained from the old tree, but it was not until the Anor started to set that he rose and went inside. Food had no appeal, so Erestor avoided the dinning halls. Instead he headed for the comfort of his rooms. The familiarity of his nightly ritual succeeded in restoring some of Erestor's serenity; hot bath with soothing lavender, followed by comfortable sleeping trousers and robe, and his nightly allocation of a single glass of red wine. Erestor drew his legs under him and settled into the cushions of his reading chair. The book that had occupied him for several nights now was picked up. Erestor waited. Ithil had long risen when the knock came. Erestor calmly called out, "Come in, Glorfindel."

The Elda had obviously just come from his bath as well. The long golden locks were damp and hung unadorned down his back. Glorfindel had also chosen to dress with comfort in mind; he wore, loose leggings and a plain tunic. He did not look much improved for the rest he had. The wound on his forehead had closed, but his skin was still sallow and bruises could be seen under his eyes. Glorfindel hesitantly met Erestor's gaze; the blandness of it, reassured him. He sat opposite the councilor and leaned back, shutting his eyes. They sat silently together. Erestor finished his wine, closed his book, and folding his hands in his lap, waiting for Glorfindel to speak.

Glorfindel opened his eyes. "Thank you, Erestor, for taking care of me earlier today. I do not understand why you did it, but I guess it would be fair to offer you some sort of explanation." He frowned at the councilor; his words clearly betrayed a lingering suspicion of the councilor's motives.

Erestor struggled to keep his face expressionless. He was surprised by the Elda's words. Erestor had expected the blond to pour forth his troubles in a barrage of emotions and words. None of the earlier pleading could be seen in the blond's eyes. Once again they regarded the councilor with a polite indifference. Erestor's eyes briefly flashed with some of the fury he suddenly felt. He did not want Glorfindel's explanations, or thanks. He'd thought the blond would come to him broken, needing him, not offering some pittance of an explanation!  Erestor rose abruptly, moving towards the door. He stopped and, turned to coldly regard the blond. Part of Erestor's anger was directed at himself. He did not like feeling hurt at the blonde's altitude. He did not know what had occurred between the time he had tended to the Elda and now, but something had unsettled the blond and again roused his mistrust of Erestor.

"You owe me no thanks, Glorfindel, and certainly no explanation. Now if that is all? I bid you goodnight." He waited for the Elda to rise and move towards him before opening the door. Erestor stepped back from the blond, anxious for him to leave. Glorfindel paused briefly and turned to regard the councilor with a scowl. "Erestor, I-," he started to say.

Seeing the blonde's frown, Erestor shifted a little further away from the Elda. Panic made Erestor's words more harsh than he intended. "Glorfindel, I am very tired and would like you to leave, now!" Glorfindel turned and stepped back to avoid having the door shut on him.

Erestor stood silently, barely breathing, until he heard the Elda's retreating footsteps. He moved shakily to the bed and sat on the edge. Erestor tightly clenched his fist to keep from trembling. Seeing the Elda's anger, having that scowl directed at him, had unnerved Erestor. He had been unable to stop the fear from rising. Erestor let out a sob and curled up in a fetal position, hugging his knees tightly against his chest. He should have never allowed the Elda into his rooms, the one place he had felt safe until he had been alone with Glorfindel. The intimacy of the setting, Glorfindel's anger…, Erestor could not stop the trembling that took hold of him. Suddenly, despite the many centuries of contact between them, Glorfindel's presence had felt threatening, hostile.

Erestor determinedly got control of himself. Obviously he had been wrong in his earlier judgment. The blond was not looking for a confidant, a sympathetic shoulder. He had misread, or imagined, the pleading he had seen in the blond's eyes. Erestor's grand scheme of seduction was obviously over as well. He could not even be in the blond's presence, in close proximity to a bed, without panicking, let alone allow the Elda to touch him, or for him to touch Glorfindel, intimately. Erestor turned, staring blankly into the night. He could not go on like this. It was time to make a decision on what to do next. No sleep came to the councilor that night. Morning found him resolved in his decision. It would require that he wait for Elrond's return, but he saw no other alternative. For too many centuries had the truth been buried. It was time to let it go.

Erestor got through the next several weeks as he had always done. He worked. He also avoided Glorfindel. Avoiding the Elda worked out easily enough, as the blond went out of his way to avoid Erestor also. No longer did Erestor visit the Hall of Fire after the evening meal, nor did he journey to the training fields. Each meal was taken in his study, alone. If any wondered what had occurred between the Seneschal and the Chief Councilor, it was not remarked upon. The only time the two were seen sharing the same space, was their positioning together in the courtyard, to welcome Elrond home.

Erestor stood silently next to Glorfindel, watching as Elrond and the twins rode into the courtyard. He moved forward beside the blond to welcome their lord home. Gratefully, he held the welcome embrace Elrond bestowed on him longer than was necessary. He also ignored Elrond's frown and inquiry as he finally let go. Erestor calmly went about filling his lord in on the happenings in his absence. He answered questions and received new instructions, all without revealing the inner terror that gripped him. Elrond was back, his mind kept repeating. Now it was time to act on his decision. Ruthless, iron will, kept him steady. Steady through meetings, through dinner, through endless interruptions of welcome for Elrond. It was late in the evening, immediately before his lord retired that he finally spoke up.

"My Lord, I would like to request some personal time with you on the morrow. I have need of your council." Erestor stood blank-faced, outwardly calm, as his lord studied him.

Elrond looked worried, but he nodded silently. Erestor spoke his thanks and a goodnight. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have peace.

To be continued...  
  
---


	8. 8

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Eight

  


Several days passed before Erestor could work up the courage to approach Elrond. Finally one evening he stood trembling before the half-Elf's door.  Elrond answered Erestor's shaky knock and showed no surprise at finding his councilor at his door, despite the late hour. "Come in, Erestor," he said.

Erestor moved into the warm inviting sanctuary that was the Elf-lord's rooms. He declined the offer of wine and moved to a chair, where he sat with out his usual gracefulness. "I am sorry for disturbing you, my Lord."

Elrond waved off the apology. "I know you wished to speak with me, Erestor. Now tell me, mellon-nin, how can I help you?"

Erestor looked down upon his tightly clenched hands. Now that he was here, he was unsure how to begin. He grew more tense as he struggled for the words to begin. Elrond rose suddenly and moved closer to his Chief Councilor, laying a calming touch upon the upset Elf's back. "Erestor, whatever it is, you know you can trust me."

Erestor's pale face lifted quickly at those words. "It is not a question of trust, my Lord. I do trust you, Elrond. That is why I am about to tell you something I have not breathed a word of to another soul. It is just difficult putting something into words that I have spent centuries Trying to avoid even thinking of, let alone speak, about."

Elrond leaned back in his chair. He did not speak again, instead letting the silence build, waiting for Erestor to tell his tale in his own time.  Erestor took a deep breath and mentally stilled himself. He determinedly met the half-Elf's gaze.

"Do you recall the day that you offered me a position as your councilor?" He asked Elrond.

"Yes, I do," Elrond said. "It was the best decision I ever made."

Erestor gave a slight nod of acknowledgement at the compliment. "The night before we spoke, something happened to me. Something horrible, and if it had not been for you and your offer that day, I do not know how I would have survived. Your faith in my abilities and the trust that the position spoke of were what gave me the courage to put the horror of that night behind me. I have never thanked you for that, Elrond-". Erestor's words were interrupted by another touch from Elrond. This time the Elf-half took Erestor's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"You owe me no thanks for making you my councilor Erestor. As I said, it was the best decision to make."

Erestor, for the first time since entering the room, smiled at Elrond and gave his hand a brief squeeze in return. He grew restless as the silence once again built. Moving to the window overlooking the Imladris gardens, he broke the silence. "I was working late in library." Erestor calmly and with no emotion told Elrond about the rape. He left out no details except the name of his rapist. His attacker, he identified only as an Elf-lord.

While Erestor's voice might have held the same neutral tone it would have if thy had been discussing this season's wheat harvest or a delegation from Dale's request, his face held all the emotion his voice did not. His dark eyes that looked blindly out into the night held centuries of pent-up suffering. Silvery tracks of tears ran down his face to splash unnoticed onto his robes. With his back to Elrond, he told of the humiliation, of overhearing a conversation, in which the Elf-lord casually dismissed his rape of an unknown servant.

When his tale had been told, he kept his back to the room. Erestor did not want to see the pity, or worse, the disgust, on Elrond's face. Therefore he was unprepared for the gentle hands that grasped his shoulders and turned him to face Elrond and the lighted room. He was further disarmed by the tender kiss his friend placed on his forehead and the caring arms that pulled him into a loving hug. Erestor crumbled. His head came to rest on the half-Elf's shoulder and he sobbed, accepting comfort and understanding for the first time. Elrond let him cry until the sobs ceased and were replaced with hitches in breathing and hiccups.

Erestor allowed himself to be seated once again and accepted the glass of wine Elrond pressed into his hand. He took several sips before placing the glass carefully back down. He raised red eyes to met Elrond's gaze, and what he saw there almost sent him back into tears. Elrond sat next to him and took both of his hands, rubbing them gently with his own.

"Meldir nîn, I am so sorry for what was done to you. I wish I had been there for you all those centuries ago, and I wish you had felt comfortable enough to come to me back then. But I am very happy that you trust me with this now." Elrond brushed back a lock of Erestor's hair, tucking it back behind a delicate ear.

Erestor looked down, eyes tearing once more. "Elrond, back then I was so unsure and shy. It was no shortcoming of yours, my Lord. I was ashamed, Elrond, and so angry with myself. I felt I should have been able to do something, anything to prevent it!" Erestor doubled over, horror overcoming him as he spoke of his biggest weakness. "I responded, Elrond! I spilt my seed in pleasure." Erestor rocked back and forth, hugging himself.

Erestor was once again draw into comforting arms. He did not know how long they sat, Elrond holding him tightly. Gradually Erestor calmed. Reluctantly, he raised his head and looked at his lord. Warm, silvery, gray eyes stared back at him. Those eyes conveyed safety, comfort, and the hope of self-forgiveness. Erestor clung to the promise those eyes pledged and listened eagerly to Elrond's words. He wanted peace, to forgive himself for his called weakness. Elrond, reassured Erestor, that just because he had climaxed during the rape, that was his body responding, not his mind, and that was something he had no control over. He listened to the words, "it was not your fault," and he was relieved to find he somewhat believed them. Because he knew that one day, in time, he would believe that it was not his fault.  Shocked at the Elf-lord's next words, his head jerked up to stare at Elrond. There was no way the half-Elf said what Erestor thought he'd said. Elrond repeated his words. "You need to confront the Elf who raped you, Erestor."

"W-what," he stammered. "You can not be serious, Elrond. How in Arda can confronting Glo-," he broke off, horrified at what he had almost revealed!

Elrond's face was horror-struck. He knelt down and grasped Erestor tightly by the shoulders. "What did you just say, Erestor? Who was it?"  His grip became painful. "Who raped you, Erestor?"

Erestor stared down at Elrond. It was too late. Elrond had heard him. Erestor's answer, when it came, caused Elrond to let out an enraged roar.

"GLORFINDEL!"

To be continued...  
  
---


	9. 9

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Nine

  


"Glorfindel."

Elrond stared at Erestor, shock, and horror written upon his face. "Erestor, was Glorfindel the Elf who raped you?" Elrond's tone, almost begged Erestor to deny it.

Erestor close his eyes, resignedly, nodding his head. One small slip of his tongue and Elrond knew the full truth. He did not see the Elf-lord kneel before him, but felt his hands being held. Erestor opened his eyes to look down into Elrond's. The silvery orbs were filled with sadness, a lone tear tracing a path down the Lord's cheek.

"Why, Erestor?" Elrond asked. "Why did you hide this all these years? Why did you not come forward, speak up?" Elrond pleaded wanting to understand.

Erestor broke free of Elrond's hold. He stood and paced the room in agitation. His words, though not meant to be, were angry and bitter. "Come forward, you say. To whom, Elrond? Who back then would have believed me? Me, an unnamed, unknown squire, accusing the King's close friend of rape? Accuse Glorfindel of Gondolin, Balrog slayer, resurrected Elf-lord of rape. I would have been run out of Lindon!" Erestor almost spat as he strode about the room.

Elrond moved quickly, grabbing Erestor by the shoulders, his fingers tightly holding the pacing Elf still. His eyes bored into Erestor's, compelling him to meet his gaze. Erestor threw back his head, locking eyes with the half-Elf. He glared almost defiantly at Elrond, hoping the Elf-lord could not see just how close he was to crumbling. He almost fought as Elrond drew him close and wrapped him in his arms. The half-Elf's words sent trembles through him. "I would have, Erestor. I would have believed you." Elrond whispered.

Erestor returned his lord's embrace for a moment before gently backing away. He could handle no more this night, remembering tormenting memories. His grimace in no way passed for a smile as he attempted to reassure his lord. "I have had enough this night, Elrond. I wish to return to my rooms. If you wish, we can speak more later." He moved to the door, but paused with his back to Elrond at the Peredhel's words.

"You have to confront him, Erestor. You know this." Elrond said.

Erestor nodded before leaving the half-Elf's room. He made his way back to his own quarters. His movements were stiff. Confront Glorfindel, Elrond had said. Even the very thought sent Erestor rushing to his bathroom where he threw up what little food remained in him. He rose shakily and rinsed out his mouth. Erestor was no coward, but the very thought of facing the Elda had him shuddering. Erestor automatically performed his disrobing and the brushing out and braiding of his hair. He lay in the bed, even though he knew full-well sleep was far off that night. The time had come, he thought. Admitting to himself that this had to end naturally led to his facing Glorfindel. Living with his demons was no longer an option. He also realized that Elrond would not stay quiet for long. Elrond would confront Glorfindel himself, if Erestor did not.

All through the night, Erestor stared at the canopy above his bed. His mind replayed an imaginary scene where he confronted Glorfindel with what he had done that long ago night in Lindon. His thoughts were no longer occupied with revenge. Erestor just wanted to put the pain behind him. He was tired of living with the hate, resentment, and fear. Yet, underneath his countless years of disdain and mockery toward the Seneschal, there still lurked a kernel of fear. Since that night, Erestor questioned his own ability to protect himself. His answer was a facade of coldness that kept all at a distance almost as effectively as a sharp sword. Now that fear would be exposed to the very Elf who caused it. But, yes, it was time.

So Erestor waited. He watched as Glorfindel left for a fortnight patrol. He waited for the Elda to return; he even gave the blond a night to rest and get settled upon his return. Then one evening, long after Imladris had settled for the night, he knocked on Glorfindel's door. The Elda answered the knock and looked with surprise at his visitor. Erestor had hoped the blond was alone, and in possession of all his wits. He ignored Glorfindel's look of disbelief and instant suspicion.

"Glorfindel, I need to speak with you." Erestor waited, outwardly calm for the blond to let him enter. He declined the offer for a glass of whatever it was the Elda was drinking. "Are you sober, Glorfindel?" he asked. He looked closely at the blond, trying to judge the Elda's state.

Glorfindel glared at the councilor. "So far, not that it is any of your business.  Now what do you want Erestor? It must be serious in order to bring you to my door this time of night." Glorfindel took a chair opposite the councilor and looked closely at the dark Elf. "You appear upset, Erestor, has something happened to Elrond or the twins?" Alarmed, Glorfindel rose and moved towards the door.

Erestor waved the blond back to his seat. "No, it is not Elrond or the twins. I must speak with you regarding something personal that happened some time ago." Erestor took a deep breath and looked away from Glorfindel. He glanced at the door. It was so far away, closed. For one moment, Erestor wanted to get up, to run from the room. Only through iron will did he remain. Erestor finally looked at Glorfindel. "What do you recall from your time in Lindon?"

Glorfindel appeared shocked at the question. "Lindon, I remember my time there, why?" He asked.

Erestor searched Glorfindel's gaze for any deception, but the blond looked genuinely perplexed. "Do you remember late one night approaching a squire in the library? The squire was working on something for Lord Elrond and you interrupted him." He closely watched Glorfindel's face, but no hint of recognition appeared on the blond's face.

"Erestor, there were many squires in the King's employ. You must be a little more specific." Glorfindel replied.

Erestor grew angry. Obviously the blond had bedded so many squires that he did not recall bedding Erestor! "One late night, you approached a young dark-haired squire. When he refused your advances, you became enraged and followed him to his room!"  Erestor spat.  He rose and turned his back on the Elda, no longer able to bear looking into those confused blue eyes.

"Erestor, what are you talking about? I never followed any squire and I certainly would remember being rebuffed by one!"  Glorfindel declared.

Erestor furiously swung around to face the blond. He took a step closer to Glorfindel and with barely-contained fury, yelled the truth in his face. "You did, Glorfindel. You approached me in the library; you grabbed me and attempted to kiss me. When I bit you and shoved you away, you became angry. I left the library seeking the safety of my rooms. But, before I could close the door, you were there, pushing your way in. You held me down Glorfindel, and then you raped me. You passed out in my bed. My bed and you did not even know my name!" Erestor could not control the torment that poured out of his mouth, every word he had shouted at the horrified Elda. Erestor stepped even closer, his whole body trembling, not noticing that Glorfindel now backed away from him. "The next day, I heard you and another Elf talking in the hall. You told him the servant you had bedded the night before must not be remarkable enough f-or re-remembrance. "

Erestor stopped, unable to go on. All the pain and humiliation came pouring back. He could still hear Glorfindel's voice casually dismiss him, over and over again. He was unaware of the tears that slipped down his face. "All these centuries, side by side have we worked. You never remembered." Erestor bent over, clutching his stomach. Pain rolled through him. He fought it, daring not to give in, not yet. He had to finish this! "For hundreds of years I have had to look upon your face while you went on your merry way, continuing your whoring and drinking, night after night. You took something from me, Glorfindel, something that I could never get back. You took my innocence." Erestor stood, braced. He felt strangely empty now that all the venom he had stored within him had been released. Erestor's body shuddered, the aftermath leaving him pale and deeply shaken.

Glorfindel huddled tightly against the door. He stared at Erestor with eyes filled with horror. His face was bone-white. Suddenly, Glorfindel threw back his head, screaming in anguish and crumpled to the ground. Erestor watched almost dispassionately, his mind curiously blank, as the blond curled in a fetal position on the floor. He could hear very clearly the sobs that tore through Glorfindel. He said not a word as the Elda began to rock back and forth, arms tightly clenched around himself. No emotion appeared upon his face as Glorfindel began mumbling to himself, and when the blond fell over and lay motionless, he left. Erestor calmly walked to the door and walked out of the room.

Once in the hall, he discovered Elrond waiting for him. The half-Elf's face was shaken. "I waited for you. I sent away Glorfindel's companion." Elrond glanced towards Glorfindel's door, an unasked question in his eyes.

Erestor walked past him, saying only, "I told him." He moved automatically, wooden, body still in shock, to his room.

To be continued...  
  
---


	10. 10

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Ten

  


The next few days and nights, Erestor managed by immersing himself in his duties. If his mood was darker, and he was a touch more pale than normal, it was not remarked upon. His work had increased due to Elrond's sudden absence from the day-to-day running of Imladris. His lord said nothing, but Erestor knew Elrond was tending to Glorfindel. Upon seeing Elrond's tired face become even more strained as the days passed, Erestor could not help but feel a touch guilty. The Elf-lord was kept up nightly by Glorfindel's cries. Erestor asked no detail, but the close proximity of his quarters to the Elda's let him hear first-hand the tormented echoes of Glorfindel's battle. It seemed the nightmares that Erestor had just recently become knowledgeable of were worsening for the blond.

Erestor glanced up as Elrond entered the library. The half-Elf looked even more worn, the emotional toll he was under apparent on his face. Erestor quickly lowered his head, in shame at his part in causing his lord so much turmoil. "I am sorry, Elrond. I did not mean for this to impact you so."

"Erestor, you owe no apology." Elrond sank gratefully into a chair. "This is Glorfindel's demon to battle-" he stopped to look uncertainly at he councilor, "but he is also my friend and I cannot leave him in such straits."

Erestor rose and tuned to face the windows. Even the weather mocked his mood, Anor's bright rays giving the day a cheerful spirit that was not matched Imladris' residents. "I know you care for him, Elrond. I also realize what a quandary we have placed you in and I am not asking you to abandon Glorfindel." Erestor turned to face Elrond, spreading his hands, "I just-"he broke off, as much confused by what he wanted to say as by what he felt.

Elrond shook his head. "No, Erestor let it go. It is time, mellonen, to work on your own healing. Your kind heart does you credit, but Glorfindel has torments he has never dealt with. Combined with your accusation, well, it is time for him also to admit his failings and heal. I just hope you both can do that." Elrond looked suddenly fearful, and he hesitated with his next words.  "Erestor, have you thought of what happens next?" He looked deeply saddened and seemed to struggle to find the resolve to continue. "If you feel that you can no longer work side-by-side with Glorfindel, if you feel you need to leave Imladris-." Elrond broke off, unable to finish.

Erestor nodded. Yes, he had thought on that possibility, but he had shied away from contemplating the very notion of leaving Imladris. The idea was too horrifying; this was his home and he would not let anyone run him away from it!

"I do not know what to do next, Elrond. To get through each day seems to be a challenge, let alone make a decision like that right now."

Elrond looked relieved, but he still watched Erestor fearfully, as if his words alone would send the councilor running from Imladris. "Glorfindel will come to, mellonen. He will need to face what he has done, and that means facing you and admitting to you, that he raped you. Are you prepared for that conversation?"

Erestor gave a bitter bark of laughter. "Did I think of that? Yes. Am I prepared? Who would be, Elrond? I dread the very thought of facing him again, but yes, I realize it is not over, that we both must face the other. There is still more to be said."

Elrond gave a small smile at the always-prepared councilor. "I thank you, meldir." He gestured to the cluttered top of Erestor's desk. "The work has been piling up and it has fallen to you yet again to keep Imladris running. I appreciate your dedication. Just make sure you do not spend all your time ignoring what is in your mind and heart in favor of work." Elrond rose and made his way out, saying over his shoulder, "And do not forget to eat, Erestor."

Erestor resisted the urge to stick his tongue childishly out at his lord's retreating back. The half-Elf was the consummate healer and father figure, always concerned, always watching over his people and he was well loved for it. But Erestor immediately ignored that advice and once more immersed himself in the clutter atop his desk. Hours he spent, mind focused on one parchment at a time, it was that night, that his thoughts drifted a few doors down to Glorfindel's room.

Erestor sat in front of his mirror, brushing his hair. He studied the image staring back at him. The face was pale, skin stretched tightly across high cheekbones, making him appear more gaunt than normal. Up until now, Erestor had ignored the toll recent events had taken on him, but seeing the very real damage upon his own face, he was forced to admit that healing was exactly what he needed. Somber dark eyes looked back at him from the mirror's depths. Is this what others see, he wondered? Long dark hair, the color of raven's wings, marble toned skin, eyes that matched the night sky, even with their faint purple bruising, it only drew more attention to the depth of his eyes, red lips that were tightly clenched. It was an unusual face for an Elf, slightly exotic in its singular way. Erestor composed his features, as if facing a delegation or arrogant Elf-lord. Yes that was the face others saw, and it revealed nothing.

Erestor removed his robe and lay atop the bedding. Restless, he let his mind wander. What was it like, he wondered, to come home each day, not alone, but to a loved one? Someone who cared enough to ask, how was your day? He had seen the care that Celebrian had greeted Elrond with each day. The gentle touches, kind inquires, and special attention. She played to Elrond's needs. What was it like to lay your head down next to another's, to look deeply into another's eyes and see love for you reflected there? He had never really, deep down, thought of what it must be like not to be alone. Erestor could also admit that he wondered what making love was like, being touched with tender hands, hungry hands, giving oneself to another simply for the joy of sharing yourself with another in the most intimate way. That must be nice, he thought, drifting to sleep, a slight smile upon his lips.

Erestor awoke for the first time in several weeks feeling refreshed. He knew he had shocked the household with his arrival in halls for breakfast, breaking his usual habit of skipping breakfast or eating at his desk. Elrond greeted him with a smile, though it was still a tired rendition of its usual joviality. Erestor saw Elladan lean over and whisper a question to his father. Erestor heard not the question, but the answer clearly reached him. Glorfindel would resume his duties tomorrow. Erestor's improved mood fled. Tomorrow, he would face Glorfindel once again.

That night, Erestor worked long into the night, his mind spinning with images and thoughts. He would have to face Glorfindel. What would he say? Those questions were put to the test just moments later as Erestor looked up and saw the blond standing in the door. Erestor froze, unaware that the look of fear upon his face sent another spear of pain thought he blond. "What d-do you want," he stammered half rising out of his chair. Erestor fought down his panic. They were alone, late, in the deserted library. He clenched his fists and forced himself to hold his ground. No longer was he a scared, young squire, without recourse.

Glorfindel took a step nearer, but stopped when Erestor's face whitened even more. He held out his hands, seeking to show that he meant no harm. "I'm sorry, Erestor. I did not mean to frighten you and I mean you no harm. I just came here to speak with you." Glorfindel stayed near the door, but he did not close it, understanding that Erestor would interpret it as being trapped in the room.

Erestor's back stiffened, insulted that Glorfindel was able to read his fear. He did not want the blond to have that much power over him; the ability to read him, to see beneath the facade he presented daily. He looked closely at the Elda, the last day's toll showing plainly on the blonde's face.  Purple circles underlined the blonde's eyes and his clothes were wrinkled as if they had been slept in more than once. Glorfindel looked tired, more tired than Erestor ever remembered seeing the Elda.

"What do you want to speak of, Glorfindel?" Erestor sat back behind the shield of his desk.

"I-," Glorfindel broke off, struggling to speak. "You were wrong, you know." Glorfindel made his way to a seat further in the room. He slumped, placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

Erestor felt a brief twinge at seeing the proud Balrog slayer look so defeated. But he pushed down his pity. "Wrong? What was I wrong about, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel peeked through his fingers at the Councilors face, perhaps encouraged by his dry tone. "I did remember, " he said simply and without embellishment.

Erestor sat back, stunned. He had not expected this! He had been so sure that the Elda had not remembered him or that night in Lindon. He stuttered out, "W-when?"

Glorfindel looked closely at the councilor, as if judging his state to hear such news. "The night I came to thank you for caring for me when I fell. Remember?" he asked.

Erestor just nodded silently. Glorfindel looked away. "I looked for you first earlier in the evening and I found you here in the library. It was dim, like now, and you were standing near the shelves obviously searching for a book. You wore dark robes, as usual, and you bent, and suddenly I was back, back in the library in Lindon. That was when I remembered."

Erestor could only shake his head mutely. He was not prepared for this. He remembered the blonde's odd behavior that night, remembered how he had been confused by the Elda's words and actions, and he recalled his fear and the blonde's retreat from his quarters.

Glorfindel went on. "I was so confused. Your actions after Elrond went to Mirkwood confused me the worst. I could well understand your dislike, no, hatred, of me all these centuries. But then you sought to befriend me and almost it seemed that you were trying to seduce me. That made no sense to me until after you left that last night, after you told me what I had done to you. That's when it began to make sense. You had plans on revenge, didn't you, Erestor?"

Erestor looked closely at the blond. He did not appear angry, only resigned. "Yes, I was finally going to get even with you, Glorfindel. But my plan did not work out. It would appear that I am no good at seduction, and you saw through me. Why did you not say something as soon as you remembered?"

Glorfindel rose and made his way over to the door. "I said nothing, Erestor, because I was going to let you have whatever revenge you wanted." Glorfindel opened the door, "And I would not say that you were no good at seduction, Erestor. You almost had me." Glorfindel closed the door behind him, leaving behind a stunned Erestor.

To be continued...  
  
---


	11. 11

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Eleven

  


Over the next several moons, Erestor watched Glorfindel closely. He watched as the Seneschal resumed his duties, but the somber Elda bore little resemblance to the once- vivacious Elf who had been the light of Imladris. Erestor watched the blonde battle with his drinking. He saw him fail, only to emerge bleary eyed the next morning and start over again in his quest to battle his personal demons. Everywhere the blond went he now carried a leather-bound journal, and instead of merriment in the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel spent his nights writing in that journal.

During this time, Glorfindel kept his distance from Erestor. In fact, the Elda stayed away from everyone. Even his regular, frequent bed partners were sent away with a negative shake of the blonde's head. Erestor also kept his distance, but he did not retreat as he once would have. Instead, he discovered to his great surprise, that in spite of his former misgivings, he found he enjoyed socializing. He frequented the Halls himself after dinner, enjoying the minstrels, the storytelling, and the gossip. He even found there to be a few brave souls who would approach Elrond's Chief Councilor. Erestor further surprised himself by discovering a joy of dancing. No longer did he hide in his office, but now he could be found whirling around the dance floor to the newest steps from Mirkwood or Lothlorien.

One evening after a rousing turn around the room with one of Imladris' guards, Erestor stepped out to cool himself in the refreshing night air. He moved to the steps leading down into one of Imladris' gardens, lifting the hair away from the back of his neck. He savored the refreshing breeze that cooled his dance-heated skin. Passing a pair of rosebushes, he came upon another Elf occupying a bench. Erestor paused in surprise at the sight of Glorfindel. He had thought the Elda long retired. Glorfindel showed no surprise at Erestor's appearance, only watched the councilor closely. Erestor meet the blonde's impassive gaze.

"Good evening, Glorfindel," he said simply.

Glorfindel glanced back at the halls, as if confirming that Erestor was unaccompanied. "I saw you dancing, Advisor. I did not know you had it in you." Glorfindel pinned Erestor with a hawk-like stare. "What happened to your partner, did you wear him out?" he snidely asked.

Erestor glared at Glorfindel, ignoring his suggestive comments. "Tis none of your concern, Glorfindel. Now if you will excuse me, I am in need of more congenial company." Erestor spun away in a swirl of dark hair.

Erestor halted at the hand that landed on his shoulder. He spun back around, furious that Glorfindel had laid hands upon him again. He shoved violently at the offending limb. "Don't touch me!" he snarled.

Glorfindel back away quickly. "I'm sorry, Erestor, I meant no harm. Just wait a moment, please." Glorfindel stepped back even further, giving the advisor the space to feel comfortable.

Erestor folded his arms across his chest and faced Glorfindel, glare still in place. "What, Glorfindel? Say what you have to say." He ordered.

Glorfindel reached into his tunic and pulled out the leather-bound journal he had been carrying for weeks. Glorfindel looked down at his journal, rubbing a hand across the smooth cover. He addressed Erestor, gaze still pinned upon the book. "Elrond gave me this journal. He said it would help me if I wrote down my feelings in it." He shrugged, looking up at Erestor almost uncertainly. "I have done what he suggested and wrote down my feelings about my return to Arda, joining Elrond's service and-." Here he stopped and looked down again, unable to meet Erestor's eyes any longer. "Your rape." He ignored Erestor's sharply drawn breath. "I wanted to give this to you, if you wanted to read it, that is?" Now he met Erestor's dark orbs again, not hiding the glimmer of hope in his own blue eyes.

Erestor stared at the journal as if it was a snake about to strike. For some reason, he was terrified of accepting the book. His trembling hand reached out and accepted the offering. With eyes trained on the leather-bound book, Erestor whispered, "I will read it." Erestor said nothing else, and unable to look upon Glorfindel any longer, he turned and fled.

Making merry no longer held any appeal for Erestor. Alone and confused he made his way back to his quarters, the journal clutched tightly in his arms. He could not take his eyes from the small leather-bound book. The choice to open it or not, seemed not an option, his will not strong enough to resist a quest for answers. Erestor knew he would read the journal, and not put in down until every word had been consumed. With one lone candle burning, Erestor climbed into his bed. He paused, carefully studying the inscription on the first page, _To Erestor, there are no words I can offer that will make amends for what I did to you. "I am sorry"  seems to simply a phrase, but with the words and emotions revealed within these covers, I hope to offer you something of an explanation however late and inadequate. Glorfindel._

Erestor stared at the fine script, almost frightened by what he would discover. Was he brave enough to finally learn of the Elda's demons and hear in his own words Erestor's rape? If he wanted answers, they lay within this book. Erestor settled back and began to read.

************

_Imladris, Third Age_

_Elrond says to write down my feelings, starting with my return to Arda. He says this is for my assistance only, and no other's eyes may read what is written except by my leave. So, I am to feel assured and write what I really feel and think._

_My feelings on returning to Arda. What to say? That I was happy to be re-born, returned to a land shrouded in turmoil? Well, I could write that, but it would not be the truth._

_I did not ask to be re-born, to fulfill some grand destiny a favor for the Valar. I was not asked my wishes or desires on the matter. No, since I had died so honorably, I was being rewarded!_

_Some reward. To die fighting the evil of Middle-Earth, only to be returned to face those same evils all over again. No, no choice was offered me._

_Everyone rejoiced when I arrived upon Arda's shores once again. I heard how happy it made them that Glorfindel, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, slayer of a Balrog, has been returned to them! To once again fight along side them!_

_No one ask if I was happy to be back. I was expected to be the most jovial of Elves. How many get a second chance, get to escape Mandos' Halls?_

_But I never wanted to escape those Halls!_

_I earned my death, my peace. I had lived and died as a warrior, with honor. I received my just reward Peace. The Halls are not as we are told; cold, lonely, and emotionless. There, you see, you are granted true release. All the pain, fear, and darkness of Arda are but a memory in those great Halls. You are surrounded by fallen comrades and loved ones long parted. The Halls were to have been the last stop for Glorfindel of Gondolin._

************

Erestor set aside the journal. The hour had grown late. He had never expected to read such words, not from Glorfindel. He did not know the person who wrote this journal, he did not know this Glorfindel and he doubted anyone did. Never had he given any real thought to how the Elda felt about his rebirth. He, like many others, thought the blond lucky. To be given a second chance was a gift. The Elda had seemed to always love life; to immerse himself in all the joys living entailed. Or so it seemed. Glorfindel's words in his journal revealed resentment at his return that Erestor found startling. What else would the blond reveal?

Erestor knew Ulmo had arranged Glorfindel's release or so Elrond had explained once. The Elda was to be returned to serve the Peredhel, just as he had served Elrond's grandfather and grandmother. Erestor wondered if Elrond had any inkling of the blond's feeling on his forced service to the half-Elf? Or, if like Erestor, Elrond thought it was what the Elda had also wanted? Had the resentment been building all these centuries? Was the Elda dangerous to Elrond or his family? Surely, Elrond, gifted with foresight, would have seen if there was something dark within Glorfindel. The Valar would not place the Peredhel in danger. He was too important to the fate of Middle-Earth. Erestor found some comfort in that thought, but he was determined to watch the blond more closely in the future. Should he tell Elrond what was written in Glorfindel's journal? Erestor did not feel comfortable with that idea. Perhaps he should confront Glorfindel; make him aware that he would be watching him? The Elda already knew Erestor mistrusted him.

Erestor lay back, his mind exhausted. Morning would be soon enough. Maybe by then he would know what was best to do.

To be continued...  
  
---


	12. 12

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Twelve

  


Erestor tried to clear his mind and concentrate on the scroll he was reading, but his eyes kept falling on the leather-bound journal lying on his desk. Why had he brought that book with him? All day long he had been unable to focus on anything else, just that accursed book! Glorfindel's words swimming in his head, finally forced Erestor to give up any pretense at work. Instead of venturing into the main hall for supper, he had a tray delivered to his room. Until he read the rest of Glorfindel's tale, he would get no rest. He may as well finish it, so he could have some peace. Erestor settled onto his bed, a covered tray bearing dinner next to him.

************

I forced myself to be jovial when meeting the Elves of Lindon. I was successful and they all thought how happy Glorfindel the Balrog slayer was to be back among them. The High King himself seemed to adopt me as a regular drinking comrade. That was how I learned to survive back on Arda, by burying my resentment beneath a smile and a pitcher of wine. Making it through the days and nights required a lot of wine, I found. Sleep was but a memory from my first life. I suffered repeatedly from nightmares, and it was only with my senses dulled by alcohol that I was able to find rest at all.  My fight with the Balrog and my death returned night after night to haunt me. I saw my friends fall all around me and I remembered the comfort we found together once more in Mandos' Halls. Then I would recall that peace which had been torn from me.

I began to hate the Elves around me. I resented the presumption that I should rejoice, be happy. But my greatest resentment and hatred was for the one who I had been sent back to serve and protect, Elrond half-Elven. That he seemed to search my face with his silvery gaze, seeing deeper than any other, unnerved me. I hated that all-knowing and all-seeing gaze. It saw beneath the façade that fooled everyone else. My hatred for Elrond almost blinded me until one morning he changed all that. I had spent the precious evening drunk and in some faceless Elf's arms, when I came upon Lord Elrond in the halls. He stopped and pinned me with his grey gaze, silently studying my appearance for several moments. In his eyes, I saw something that no other had offered me. I saw sympathy, as if he knew exactly what I was going through and that he cared. I was stunned and speechless, all the resentment and hatred burning away. If he had taken me in his arms at that moment, I would have broken down and sobbed. But he did not; he only laid a gentle hand upon my shoulder and said that when I was ready to talk, he would be there. After that encounter, Elrond was my only reason for continuing. Yes, I had thought of ending this second life, forcing myself back into Mandos' Halls, but the half-Elf changed all that. He gave me someone to serve, to care for.

************

Erestor looked up from the journal, deeply troubled by what he had just read. He was no longer worried about Elrond's safety around the Elda, but to his surprise, he found himself, deeply concerned for Glorfindel and he did not like that! Erestor jumped up, suddenly furious with the blond for making him feel sympathy for him. Not bothering with a robe or shoes, he swept down the hall and knocked on Glorfindel's door. No thought was given to the late hour or the appropriateness of his visit. "Glorfindel, open up," Erestor demanded.

Glorfindel opened his door, shock showing on his face at the councilor's appearance. "Erestor, is something the matter?" He stepped back from the advisor's furious shove into his rooms.

Erestor spun around to face the blond, watching as Glorfindel closed the door. "You hate us, is that it? That's why you raped me, because you hated me?"

Glorfindel moved past the furious Elf. He sat on the edge of his bed and regarded the councilor unbelievably. "I don't hate you, Erestor. I never really hated anyone. Yes, I thought at one time that I hated everyone around me. I am beginning to realize maybe that it was myself I hated. Elrond has helped me. Through his care I began to see that I was blaming everyone around me for my return, when it was no one's fault. You haven't finished the journal yet, or you would have read all this." Glorfindel rubbed a tired hand over his face.

Erestor stared at the blond, noticing for the first time just how exhausted Glorfindel appeared. He moved, determined, to a chair and sat down with his arms folded. "I do not want to read any more in that book. You tell me what I would have discovered next. I wish to hear the rest from your lips, not written on some piece of parchment." Erestor eyed the blond, almost daring him to comply.

Glorfindel rose and began pacing, throwing the advisor anxious glances. He did not speak for several moments, only moved back and forth across his bedroom. Finally after taking a resigned breath, he sat near Erestor. "I kept drinking. Even after that confrontation with Elrond, I consumed more and more alcohol. The faces of those who have shared my bed are one big blur. I could walk past one I had been intimate this very day and not realize that they had shared my bed. I began having black outs, forgetting where and with whom I was waking up next to. The night I raped you, I had been awake for a full week and drinking steadily the entire time." Glorfindel held up a hand, stopping the words Erestor was getting ready to spew. "Yes, I know, that is no excuse. But it is what happened. The truth is, Erestor you were not unremarkable. It had nothing to do with you; I just could not remember your face or what I had done. Not until recently did the night come back to me, and even now I only recall pieces."

"What parts do you recall," Erestor asked, his voice broken and hurting.

Glorfindel looked, devastated, at the dark-haired councilor. "I recall your struggling, the begging to be let go and I remember finding release myself, inside you. That is all, and for the longest time your face was a blur in my mind."

Erestor bowed his head, tears trailing down his face. Hearing that something that had scarred him so badly was but a recollection, like a dream one cannot recall, hurt very badly.

Glorfindel's hand reached out, but at Erestor's glare, he broke off and moved back into his seat. "I would have little flashbacks, but I assumed they were some of my more playful sexual activities, not rape. Not, until you came to my room and I realized that it had been you and that you were not willing; that is when I finally admitted I had raped you."

Glorfindel hung his head. Erestor watched as tears streamed from the Elda's eyes. He could not hate the blond, not any longer. All he felt, at that moment, was tired. "What now?" he asked.

Glorfindel gave a harsh sob and looked up at Erestor. "I do not know. I suppose I can leave Imladris. Do you wish me to leave, Erestor? If you say go, I will."

Erestor rose, and for the very first time, without urging or ulterior motive, touched Glorfindel upon the shoulder. "I do not wish you to leave, Glorfindel. That would accomplish nothing."

Glorfindel grabbed Erestor's hand as if it was a life-line keeping him whole, in one piece. He brought the captive hand to his face and bent his head over it, almost cradling the one part of Erestor that he could touch. Sobs shook the proud shoulders, becoming so harsh that Glorfindel rocked back forth with the storm of his weeping. Erestor knelt down, unable to further resist the blonde's suffering. He drew Glorfindel gently into his arms so that they were kneeling together.

"Shush," he murmured. "Let it out, Glorfindel, for too long have you held your grief inside. It has poisoned you." Erestor rubbed gentle circles on the Elda's back and quietly whispered reassurances.

Glorfindel's sobs tore at Erestor's heart. No one should suffer so. For him to witness Glorfindel broken seemed a crime. That he had once almost wished for such a thing shamed him. He rocked the blond in his arms, offering the simple comfort of an embrace; that he was the one offering it seemed not to matter anymore. Finally the Elda's tears quieted, the body in his arms still trembling in the aftermath. Glorfindel slowly raised his head from its resting place upon Erestor's shoulder. His red-rimmed eyes locked with Erestor's own compassionate gaze. Silently, they stared at each other, worlds of unspoken words hanging between them. Blue locked with brown, seeing for the first time a hint of forgiveness within the other's gaze.

Slowly, Erestor's head lowered; hesitantly his lips covered Glorfindel's.

To be continued...  
  
---


	13. 13

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Thirteen

  


Had it been the sight of those tormented eyes, deep and swimming? That upturned face, pale except for the blue orbs and pink lips, cheeks glistening with the trail of his tears. Had it been the suffering, the anguish in with which Glorfindel wept? Erestor knew not, only that he wanted to taste those lips, cover them with his own, claim them. His red lips brushed softly across Glorfindel's; it was just a flicker, a light touch, like the brush of a butterfly's wings or the caress of a warm summer breeze. But for both, the kiss was poignant.  Erestor drew back first, opening startled eyes he'd not remembered closing.  He raised a hesitant hand to his lips, still feeling the pressure of Glorfindel's lips; his tongue nervously licked the slightly salty taste of the other from his mouth.

Erestor scrambled to his feet. "I apologize, Glorfindel. That was uncalled for." Erestor straightened his robes and made for the door, ignoring the blond's stunned, slightly dazed expression. "I have to leave. I should not have come here." Erestor left making his way to his rooms. Once safely behind his closed door his eyes shut in horror, his mask slipping to show his inner turmoil. What had possessed him?

Erestor lay in his bed, the night's events playing again and again in his mind. He had been angry when he went to the Elda's room, true. But he had, if he was honest with himself, also been hurt. The thought of the blond hating him did not sit well. He was not sure why. Erestor would have sworn on every precious book in Elrond's library that he hated Glorfindel. He had good cause to hate him, but he did not. The blond warrior touched Erestor in a way no other had ever reached him. Seeing Glorfindel's suffering had caused him pain. That is why he could not turn away from him, not before in his room when he lay injured, and not tonight when his sobs tore at Erestor's very soul.

Just what were his feelings for the blond? The anger was gone, leaving confusion in its wake. That kiss had surprised him. The little tingles he felt in his stomach brought a flush to his face and made his heart beat a little faster. He had never experienced this before. Glorfindel had been shocked at the kiss, but he had not pulled away. Erestor was even more dumbfounded by his own actions. Confused, yes, but he had not been frightened by the blond. He had actually enjoyed the light touch of his lips on Glorfindel's. Perplexed, Erestor finally flopped over on his stomach and fluffed the pillow in annoyance. This was all too confusing for the advisor. If it had been a trade agreement or a treaty of some sort, well, then he would know how to approach the problem. But when it came to a personal problem, he was lost.

Erestor did not see much of the Elda in the next few days. Preparation was underway for a visit from the King of Mirkwood. Since Elrond's visit to the woodland King's realm, relations had improved drastically. Now it was Thranduil's turn to visit Imladris. Banquets were planned; the best quarters must be aired and made ready. Wine was chosen and entertainment planned. Erestor oversaw all the arrangements and with Elrond looking over his shoulder, annoyingly, he made Imladris ready for the royal visit.

Erestor hurried from the library; straightening his hair as he went. He was late and Elrond would not be pleased to welcome Thranduil without his Chief Councilor present. He skidded to a halt next to the half-Elf and gave an apologetic shrug in response to Elrond's raised brow. His attention was drawn to the contingent of Elves arriving in the courtyard. Glorfindel was serving as escort to the woodland King's party, having met them at the borders. He rode next to the equally blond King. Thranduil was an imposingly handsome Elf, tall, broad of shoulder, but with the long limbs and slim waist of an archer. His wavy golden locks fell to his waist and curled under. Upon his head was a crown of holly and thistle. Clothed in his realm's green and brown attire, he presented a striking sight.

His attention scattered, however, for as soon as Glorfindel and the King's party stopped in front of Elrond and him, Glorfindel dismounted and moved to stand next to Erestor. Erestor only half heard Elrond's greeting of the woodland King, his awareness firmly fixed on the blond at his side. Glorfindel stood close, much more closely than was warranted. Erestor's head snapped up upon hearing his name. He prayed Elrond had not noticed his distraction and hoped he had not missed some assignment or other important task. It had been many hundreds of years since he had last seen Thranduil face to face, most of the contact between the two realms being written messages. He greeted the King politely, his body tensing as Glorfindel's hand came to rest upon his lower back.

Erestor glanced up, meeting Glorfindel's blue gaze for just a moment. His heart skipped at what he saw there, gentle caring and an almost shyly warm regard shone from the blond's eyes He stepped away rather quickly and gestured for the King's party to follow him to their quarters. Erestor got through the rest of the day by ignoring the morning's perplexing events. That evening a banquet was held in King Thranduil's honor. Erestor had to admit, relations between the two realms were improving. Erestor felt unsettled, nervous. The encounter with Glorfindel left him uncertain. There had seemed to be a glimmer of real caring for Erestor in Glorfindel's eyes. But the Elda showed none of that this evening. He sat solemn across from Erestor, not partaking in any wine, just silently studying his plate. Even Thranduil seemed perplexed by the Seneschal's mood. Erestor saw Elrond lean in and whisper something in Thranduil's ear and he saw the King's nod of acknowledgment. Erestor snuck glances and peeks at the blond, always lowering his eyes quickly when the Elda happened to glance up.

The Mirkwood contingent added an especially festive air to the Hall of Fire. Newly arrived company was always welcomed. They brought new gossip, songs and stories. The Hall rang with loud laughter and the wine flowed freely. Through it all, Erestor kept his gaze on Glorfindel. The blond had not been able to sneak off, not at Elrond's insistence that he join them. But the Elda had settled himself in a chair in the corner alone. Erestor tried to engage his attention elsewhere. He was not sure why the blond held his attention so completely, but he was unable to find anything or anyone else of interest. Something had changed between them.

Erestor felt deeply confused by his own feelings where Glorfindel was concerned. It had only been a short time ago that he had finally confronted the blond with their horrible past. He had been so certain that once he told Glorfindel, he would feel some vindication, some closure. Erestor had, in a sense no longer felt the burning resentment, the need to see the blond brought low. Perhaps, because he had seen the blond suffering. But it was that very suffering that was the basis of Erestor's unease. When he had been there, watching, witnessing first-hand the depths of Glorfindel's remorse, his pain, his self- flagellation, Erestor had found no pleasure in it. His heart also ached along with Glorfindel's and he found himself deeply wanting to offer the Elda some sort of ease.

Erestor quickly locked his knees, keeping himself upright and on his feet, schooled his face to hide the shock. He cared for Glorfindel! Erestor stepped back, hiding himself beside a pillar. When had this happened, he wondered. Could he pin-point an exact moment? When had the blond snuck into his heart?  How could one go from resentment and hatred to concern and caring? Erestor buried his head in his hands, his body trembling. He had to get out of here! Sliding along the wall, praying he went unnoticed, Erestor escaped outside. Quickly he found a secluded nock and sat, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly.

Why, why was this happening to him? He had cause to dislike the Elda. He had been so sure of his loathing that he'd sacrificed some of his own principles in the quest for vengeance. Erestor struggled to calm himself, knowing that nothing was clear with a clouded mind. "He asked himself, honestly, had he hated Glorfindel?" Or had the feelings inside him been shame, embarrassment, and hurt? He did not know the answers to his own heart. Erestor bowed his head.

The low murmuring of voices intruded on his solitude. Erestor shifted further in the shadows, not wanting attention drawn to him. Elrond and Glorfindel came into view; the pair seemed deep in discussion. Erestor started to announce his presence, but hearing his name, he paused.

Elrond was walking slowly with Glorfindel; they stopped just feet from Erestor's hiding spot. "You gave your journal to him?" Elrond asked. 

Glorfindel was looking up at the clear night sky, seemingly finding pleasure in the stars. "Yes, he is the only one I can say has a right to see what is written in it."

Elrond sighed. "Have you spoken since you gave it to him?"

Glorfindel laughed the sound far from happy. "Oh, yes. We have spoken, twice as a matter of fact." Glorfindel turned to Elrond; Erestor saw how haunted his face appeared. "Something happened between us, Elrond."

Elrond rubbed Glorfindel's back soothingly. "What happened, meldir?"

"We kissed." Glorfindel replied simply.

Elrond seemed to freeze. "You kissed him, Glorfindel? How could you? After what has happened between you in the past?" Elrond's voice rose, anger apparent in his tone.

Erestor tensed, and without thinking he shot to his feet. "I kissed him!" His voice rang out, startling the two other Elves. Erestor met Elrond's eyes almost defiantly. "I kissed him, Elrond. He did nothing wrong." Erestor wasn't sure why it was some important for Elrond to know that it had been, him who initiated the contact between them. He looked at Glorfindel. The blond was starting at him, part amazement and part something else shinning from his eyes. That unknown had Erestor halting, not moving towards the pair any further. Wordlessly they stared at each other, neither noticing Elrond's departure.

"Why," Glorfindel whispered. Whether it was asking Erestor why he stepped forward or why he had kissed him in the first place, Erestor knew not.

Suddenly unsure, Erestor lowered his eyes, not able to meet those azure depths any longer. "I do know why, Glorfindel. I-I just could not let Elrond blame you for something you did not do." Erestor did not hear the Elda's silent approach, but the hand that reached for him, caused him to quickly step back.

Erestor looked up surprised by his own retreat. The hurt that flashed in Glorfindel's eyes stung him. He started forward "Glor-," he said. But the blond had already turned away.

To be continued...  
  
---


	14. 14

**Come Morning** Chapter Fourteen 

Erestor arrived at his office just as Anor lit the sky, as usual. He spent a moment on his normal routine, preparing for work. Quills, fresh pot of ink, and clean parchment were set out from the cabinet behind his desk. Erestor was about to sit at his desk when he noticed a wrapped package placed in the seat of his chair. The object was gaily wrapped and even sported a large bow. Erestor glanced around perplexed, as though expecting to see the giver of said package or the recipient of the gift. A gift, in his chair Erestor had never experienced this.

He gingerly picked up the mysterious package, holding it a safe distance from his form. He almost dropped the object in surprise. There upon the top, a small card read, "To Erestor." Erestor blanched. The gift was for him! He sat down, cradling the precious object closely. A small uncertain smile graced Erestor's fair features. It was not his begetting day, or any other other such occasion that he could recall.

"Well, open it," a voice said from the doorway.

Erestor looked up, and flushed upon seeing Elrond smiling at him from the entranceway. "Did you do this, Elrond? What is the occasion?" Erestor asked.

"No, my friend, that is not from me. But I am as curious as you to the contents. Go on, open it." Elrond appeared greatly amused by Erestor's hesitation.

Erestor looked down; slowly he untied the bow and carefully peeled the colorful wrapping back. Inside was a flat wooden box engraved with an outline of a raven on the top. Erestor eyed the box cautiously, and slowly opened the lid. He gasped at its contents a beautiful quill lay on a lining of Emerald velvet. The quill was made of the finest black feather Erestor had ever seen, the depth of the color so rich that the light revealed deep blue highlights. The quill point was sharp and appeared made from mithril. It was the finest of writing instruments Erestor had ever known. His gasp drew Elrond across the room. From over his shoulder the Elf-lord admired the gift.

"That is beautiful, Erestor. Who sent it?" Elrond appeared almost as eager as Erestor to learn that secret.

Erestor removed the small note that accompanied the gift. He was almost afraid to open it, not sure if he wanted to know who his mysterious gift-giver was. The hand the note was written in was very familiar; the flowing script he had often seen gracing supply request and defense strategies. Glorfindel. Erestor clutched the note to him, not wanting to share its contents with Elrond. "The gift is from Glorfindel, my Lord." Elrond gave Erestor a slight smile, understanding the subtle hint that the note was private.

"I will leave you then to read its contents. It is a most wonderful gift, my friend." So saying, Elrond retreated to his own office, leaving Erestor to stare with wonder at his present.

Erestor once again opened Glorfindel's note. "Erestor, I am very sorry that I ran from you the other evening, but seeing the fear in your eyes deeply stung me. I hope that a day may come when you can look upon me without fear or distrust. Yours, Glorfindel.

Erestor's breath caught, shock assaulting him at Glorfindel's wrods. He gazed longingly at the quill. He could not accept such a valuable gift, especially since it had come from Glorfindel. Such an expensive gift spoke of a level of intimacy, a relationship that they did not have. But, he wanted to keep the gift, oh how he wanted to keep it! Erestor rose, resigned, and went in search of Glorfindel. He found the Elda in his office next to Imladris' barracks. He waited for a moment outside the door, gathering his courage and resolve. He knocked and at Glorfindel's bark of entry, went in.

Glorfindel rose, surprise showing at the identity of his visitor. He blushed at the gift in the Advisor's arms. "Erestor, what brings you to my office?" Glorfindel waved a hand, indicating a seat for the councilor.

Erestor sat, nervously folding his hands atop the box containing the quill. That he still held it and had not returned it to its giver reaffirmed his desire for possession of the gift. "I wanted to return this to you, Glorfindel." He reluctantly placed the gift upon Glorfindel's desk.

Glorfindel looked down at the box and raised eyes that showed the beginnings of hurt. "You did not like it? If not, I will choose something else. I'm sorry, Erestor. I thought you would like the quill." Glorfindel reached to take back the box, but before he could get it an inch across the desk, Erestor's hands reached for the gift, halting Glorfindel's pull.

"No!" Erestor resisted the need to clutch the box tightly to his chest. "I loved it, Glorfindel. It is the finest I have ever seen. I simply cannot accept something so valuable from you; it would not be appropriate." Erestor took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet the Elda's eyes honestly. "The way I reacted the other night, it was instinct, instinct that I cannot control. I saw the hand reaching for me, and I just reacted." Erestor looked down, unable to lie to Glorfindel and say that he was no longer afraid of the blond. He did not want to lie to Glorfindel; there had been enough of that.

Glorfindel came around from behind his desk and drew near the seated councilor. Erestor tried with great difficulty to halt the need to stand and back away. He watched the Elda, unaware that the unease showed in his dark eyes. Glorfindel stopped an arm's reach away and leaned against the corner of his desk. "Erestor, can you honestly tell me that you no longer fear me? That you can be in my presence without worry or without recalling what I did to you in Lindon?"

Erestor look regretfully at the blond, his eyes already answering Glorfindel's question, and wished he could tell Glorfindel differently. Erestor sat, silent, head bent for a moment. He then faced Glorfindel, his eyes showing resolve. Erestor rose and moved to the door, turning to face the Elda. "I do not know you, Glorfindel, therefore, I have no reason to trust you. All I know is what I feel based on your actions all those centuries ago. I would be willing to get to know the Glorfindel I see before me now. That is all that I can offer that this point."

Erestor saw the gratitude and hope in the Elda's gaze. He nodded then, in silent agreement. He turned to leave, but stopped briefly at Glorfindel's words.

"Erestor, when I have earned your regard and trust, will you then accept my gift?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor nodded once again and closed the door behind him. By the Valar, he thought, what have I just agreed to?

**Over the next moons, many in the household of Lord Elrond regarded the Seneschal and Chief Councilor with wonder. The pair's history of coldness and acid remarks were well remembered. Now they watched wide-eyed as the pair began spending time together. Dinners were spent seated next to each other, quiet conversation not reaching curious ears. The two could be found nightly in the libraries of Imladris, playing chess, reading, or again speaking quietly. Erestor had been quite cautious around the Elda, but he came to gradually relax more and more as Glorfindel made no threatening or forward gestures toward the Advisor.**

Erestor began to deeply value his budding friendship with the Elda. He found Glorfindel to be intelligent and they were able to speak about a great many things. Their subjects were varied but general. They discovered they shared many similar views, from politics to their favorite books. Erestor even found to his great surprise that he enjoyed the Seneschal's slightly goofy sense of humor, and he shared some of his own wicked observations with Glorfindel. The Elda seemed to greatly appreciate the councilor's more acid comments, now that they were not directed at him. Erestor let down his guard more and more as Glorfindel seemed settled. The Elda still wrote nightly in his journal and there were some mornings, though not many, that he appeared more haggard, pale and bleary eyed, but his mood stayed congenial. Erestor was aware of the household gossip concerning him and Glorfindel. He saw the many envious glances sent his way. Many of Glorfindel's former bed partners looked upon Erestor with a great deal of jealousy, incorrectly assuming that the councilor was now sharing Glorfindel's bed, because they were not.

Erestor admitted to himself that Glorfindel's absence of over-indulgence of spirits and the apparent easing of his mental torment reflected favorable upon the Elda's form. He looked more attractive than the Counselor had ever seen him. Anor seemed to love Glorfindel, turning his golden hair even brighter and making his sky-colored eyes even more blue.

It was a couple months into their plan of getting to know each other that something changed. One evening upon Erestor's arrival in the library, Glorfindel handed him a single rose.

Erestor looked at the Elda with surprise. "What is this for?" But Glorfindel just looked calmly back at the Advisor. "I thought of you when I saw it," was the only answer he received. Erestor shrugged the occurrence away, not thinking much of the incident. That is until the next evening, when he took his usual chair next to the Elda and upon the table between them was a plate containing a variety of sweets. Erestor further noticed that the sweets were all favorites of his.

Erestor once again looked to the blond for an explanation. Glorfindel shrugged, offering only that he thought Erestor might be hungry. Erestor continued to send the blond slightly perplexed looks, unsure of the Elda's motives. Several days went by, each bringing something new Glorfindel would shock the councilor with. His chair was held out for him, a hand placed at the small of his back as they walked together in the evenings.

There were also gifts. Oh, nothing like the beautiful quill, just little things. One evening Erestor received a small book filled with simply poetry. The next gift, left at his door, was a short lap throw embroidered with vivid reds and blues. The gift-giving kept up until Erestor was completely confused. He would look to the Elda for an explanation, but the blond would only shrug or say something like he thought Erestor would like the item. Finally, at the end of his rope, Erestor went to Elrond, hoping the half-Elf could help him figure out what the Elda was up to.

Erestor closed Elrond's door behind him, and slumped against the wall. Stunned disbelief, even a little panic, appeared on his face. Repeating Elrond's words, Erestor spoke aloud. "I'm being courted."

To be continued...  
  
---


	15. 15

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Fifteen

  


Erestor moaned, his body shifting restlessly. A sheen of sweat covered his sleeping form as impatient limbs kicked free of the covers.

_Teeth tugged on his nipple, the pebble hardened as it was rolled and bit by strong teeth. The sting was soothed by the lash of a wet tongue, and then drawn into a hot moist mouth, sucked until Erestor's body arched up into that mouth. His breeched body settled, the pain gradually dulling, as his awakening arousal was taken in a callused hand, a thumb rubbing the sensitive head, around and around. His mouth was taken, a rough kiss placed crushed his bruised lips and an insistent tongue swept across his own. Erestor tore his mouth away, a cry escaping his lips at the first thrust into him. His hips shifted, legs spreading to accommodate a phantom presence. Erestor moaned as his body was filled again and again, thrusting up into that dream fist, back down impaling himself on the memory of the thick shaft imbedded deep inside him. Erestor's cry of release broke the stillness of his room. "Glorfindel!"_

Erestor sat up, shaken, his body still quivering in aftermath. A pale hand pushed irritably at the strands of dark hair that clung to his moist cheeks and forehead. Erestor grunted in disgust, eyeing his soiled bed trousers. He gingerly crawled from the damp bedding, making his way into the bathroom. Erestor tore off his bed clothes and splashed water on his hot face. His hands gripped the basin as he stared in the mirror into his flushed features. Deep, dark eyes, shining with still-remembered ecstasy, stared back at him. Where had that come from? No dreams like that had Erestor ever experienced. Yes, he sometimes had nightmares, but those had been of struggling and pain, not pleasure like he had just experienced. Erestor had allowed his mind and body to forget that forced release. His forced release scared him, and he tried to deny that his body had at the very end enjoyed Glorfindel's possession. Erestor shakily dressed, knowing that to return to his bed was futile. Better, he knew, to lose himself in work.

Avoidance. That was Erestor's plan for the day. He was successful, too. Morning meal, afternoon meal, and even past the dinner hour Erestor hide himself in his office. Elrond gave up trying to get his moody advisor to join the others for meals, knowing all too well that when Erestor was in one of his moods, a usually indicated by a glare that it was best to leave the dark haired councilor alone. Erestor was able to pull off his avoidance until the next morning. So it was with a growl of some anger and no surprise that he barked. "Come in," to the knock at his door.

He swallowed; face reddening at the appearance of Glorfindel. His dream returned full force, ending with screaming of the blond's name. The Elda stuck his head in the door, eyeing Erestor. Erestor quickly schooled his features, praying the blond hadn't seen his flushed cheeks. "Yes, Glorfindel, what is it?" Erestor knew his voice was somewhat more harsh than was warranted, but the sight of the Elda, especially after his dream, had him discomfited.

Glorfindel edged further into the room, a look of concern on his features. "Are you well, Erestor?

Unease and embarrassment Erestor could blame for the words that left his lips. "I am fine," he snapped. "I, unlike some, actually do have work that needs to be completed, or it could be, if everyone would leave me to it and stop asking me stupid, insignificant questions!" Erestor regretted his words as soon as they left his lips, but was unable to stem the frustration that finally came spilling out.

Hurt flashed across the Elda's face and he moved back towards the door. "I apologize, Councilor for disturbing you. It will not happen again." Glorfindel's words were stiff and he did not look at Erestor as he closed the door behind him.

Erestor rose and with one furious sweep of his arm, cleared his desk, sending quills, parchment, and ink spilling onto the carpet. He stood, trembling, fighting with himself. Then at a run, he took off after the fleeing blond. Erestor quickly scanned the main hall, the dinning hall, and finally the Elda's room, but could not find Glorfindel. Erestor tuned, about to try the barracks when he almost bumped into his lord Elrond laid a hand on his upset advisor's shoulder unused to seeing his usually unflappable councilor this upset. "Erestor, what is it? What is wrong?"

Erestor grasped Elrond's arm, fingernails digging in. "G-glorfindel," he gasped. "Where is he?"

Elrond frowned, but answered. "He is in the courtya-" he barely spoke before Erestor released him and started for the courtyard. "Erestor," Elrond called at his retreating figure. "He's probably already left for patrol!"

Erestor heard none of this. His only thought was to reach the Elda and right the wrong his harsh and cold words had wrought. But he was too late. The courtyard was deserted, only the faint dust left behind showed that the patrol had already departed. Erestor's shoulders slumped. Glorfindel was gone. Erestor barely registered the gentle hand that was laid on his shoulder. It was only when Elrond led his councilor inside and placed a glass in his hand that he looked up into those compassionate eyes. "I hurt him," he said simply.

Elrond shut the door to the library, and then he sat next to his friend and caught one hand in his. "How did you hurt him, Erestor?"

Erestor sighed, dejected. "He came to check on me this morning. He was worried about me, Elrond, and I sent him away with harsh words. He did not deserve them, but I was embarrassed so I lashed out at him."

Elrond gently squeezed the hand in his. "You have been hiding in your office since yesterday. What was this embarrassment about?"

Erestor flushed, quickly looking down at their joined hands. He did not speak, to ashamed to admit his dream to Elrond.

"Erestor," Elrond said his name in that tone that said he was not going anywhere until Erestor talked.

Erestor looked up, meeting Elrond's eyes. His cheeks flaming, he told him of his dream. Elrond sat silently, not interrupting until Erestor finished and the proud shoulders again slumped. "And you were ill at ease in facing Glorfindel after dreaming of him the night before?" he asked. Erestor mutely nodded.

"Erestor," Elrond asked. "You are coming to care for Glorfindel?" Again, Erestor just nodded. "As more than just a friend?" Elrond questioned.

Erestor looked quickly up at his lord, confusion showing plainly on his face. "I do not know, Elrond." His distress grew. "I don't know what I am feeling. I just realized that I care for him; that I no longer hate him. I like being in his company. His friendship has come to mean a great deal to me, but as to caring for him in that manner? I know nothing of such finer emotions. How does one know when their feelings have crossed that line from friendship to that something further?"

Elrond laughed softly, quickly catching Erestor's hands as he tried to pull away. "No, no my friend. I am not laughing at you, just at the situation. You have watched me fumble my way through relationships. Now it is my turn to see my oh-so-together Chief Advisor fumble his way through the most dangerous of obstacles- love."

Erestor did jerk free, rising with panic to pace the room. "Love," he fairly shouted! "I said nothing of love, Elrond." Erestor wrung his hands, resisting the urge to flee. "I do not love Glorfindel! I will admit I like the Elda, but no, most definitely I do not love him. That is foolish, Elrond." Erestor spun away, almost running towards the door. He had to get out of here, away from Elrond's insane comments. Elrond's words stopped him cold on the threshold of the room. "Glorfindel cares for you as well, Erestor. Maybe you should use this opportunity while he is away and think on how you really feel. You both have suffered too much to add to it with hurt feelings and unrealistic expectations. I do not wish to see my two dearest friends hurt again."

Erestor just nodded, not saying anything else before leaving the room. He was more confused now than he had ever been and he knew that his grand idea of avoidance was not going to be enough this time. Glorfindel's patrol was not due back for two weeks and Erestor knew it would take him all that time to figure out what to say to the Elda upon his return.

To be continued...  
  
---


	16. 16

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Sixteen

  


It was the sounds of horses and shouts from the courtyard that pulled him from his duties several days later. Erestor moved to the window and looked at the chaos outside. It was the patrol, but they were not due back for some days yet. Erestor leaned further out, trying to see what was happening and gasped with surprise. Haldir and several Galadhrim were among the returning warriors. What was the Marchwarden doing back here? Erestor pulled away and hurried from the room. He had to dodge the running Elves heading in the same direction. Several healers sped past him and Erestor began to worry.

Upon arriving outside, Erestor was forced to the sidelines as injured warriors were hurried past him to the Healing Halls. He spied Elrond in the middle of it all, shouting orders and Erestor fought his way to his lord's side. But before he could ask any questions of Elrond, he saw his lord bend and kneel next to a blond figure. Erestor stared down in horror. The injured warrior was Glorfindel! He was not aware of his falling to his knees next to the prone figure, or of the slightly pitying look Elrond sent him. All his attention was focused upon the unconscious Elda.

Blood covered most of the blond's body. So much blood, Erestor thought. One could not tell where the injuries were, but obviously the Elda was hurt badly. Erestor reached out, hand shaking badly needing to touch Glorfindel. He had to touch the Elda! To assure himself that it was Glorfindel lying there, so still, with eyes closed. "E-elrond," he barely whispered. But the half-Elf heard him anyway.

"He is hurt badly, Erestor. We must move him to the Healing Wing." Elrond motioned to two of the guards but before they could move to help, Haldir stepped forward and bent down, lifting Glorfindel in his arms. "Lead me," he ordered voice harsh with worry.

Erestor slowly got up, legs shaky and knees weak. He stared at the Galadhel, shock making his dark pupils even wider. He was still standing, silent and trembling, when Haldir pushed past him carrying Glorfindel away. Erestor looked at the sea of faces watching him. They appeared to be waiting, but for what he knew not. Silence ruled the courtyard and it was not until a guard spoke hesitantly that he realized they were looking to him for direction. Elrond was busy tending the injured and the warriors awaited further orders from his Chief Councilor. Erestor shook his head, mind refusing to operate rationally. "Take the rest of the injured to the Healing Halls, and those not wounded are dismissed." He turned away, but not towards the Healing wing where Glorfindel lay, hurt and bleeding.

Erestor returned to the place where he always went for comfort, and for escape. His office. Work cared not what catastrophe had shaken the world, or what hurts had occurred. No, it cared only that it was completed. Hours passed, night came, and still Erestor did not stir from his desk. Finally, Imladris lay quiet. Most of the residents retired to their chambers. He waited, waited for Elrond to bring him some news, but as more and more time passed, there was no sign of the half-Elf.

Erestor silently closed his office door behind him. Like a shadow, he moved towards the Healing Halls, pausing at the entrance, too scared to move forward. What would he find inside? Had Glorfindel returned once again to Mandos' care? Erestor took a deep breath and crept through the door. The inner hall was silent, dim, no-one rushing to and fro. He turned, knowing where Glorfindel would have been placed. Erestor parted the curtain to one of the private rooms. A dim light from one candle burned and Erestor thought that the room was empty, until his gaze fell on the bed. Golden hair could be made out, and unable to resist, he moved toward it.

Glorfindel lay still, blankets tucked up close under his chin. His eyes were still closed, but his chest rose and fell. Erestor quivered in relief at the Elda's signs of life. Knees shaking, he sat in the only chair beside the bed. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand upon the blond's brow, almost recoiling at the coldness of Glorfindel's skin. "Glorfindel?" he whispered. But the blond did not stir. Erestor moved his hand to the Elda's slightly moving chest, needing his own reassurance of the life that still flowed through Glorfindel's veins.

So still, so pale, the once-vibrant blond looked. Erestor could not control the tears that trailed down his face, or the heart-rending sobs that shook his entire frame. He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder and a gentle squeeze offering comfort. It was several moments before he could regain control over his emotions. But when he looked up, expecting to see Elrond, he was further dismayed to see that his comforter was Haldir. Haldir just nodded to the Advisor before moving to stand alone the other side of Glorfindel's bed.

"He is holding on, but he lost a lot of blood. Elrond says that all we can do now is wait." Haldir spoke in just a whisper, as if his words could disturb the sleeping blond more. "I do not know what he was doing. He was distracted, silent and moody. The Yrch were able to sneak up right along side him."

Erestor felt Haldir's words burn through him. Glorfindel was upset? Moody and distracted? Erestor's pale face whitened even further. He swayed in his seat, not noticing Haldir's hawk-like stare and fascination with Erestor's reaction to his words. Erestor rose, stumbling, and fled. This was his fault! He made it outside before rough hands grabbed him and spun him around. Haldir's features no longer held concern or sympathy. He glared down into Erestor's devastated eyes.

"What do you know of this? How came Glorfindel to be so distracted while on patrol?" He shook Erestor. "Come, Advisor," he said, a sneer in his voice. "Did you send him on patrol with more of your acid comments? Was that why he was moody and silent, even with his friends?"

Erestor shook his head, black hair whipping, covering his features. "No!" he shouted, wrenching himself free from Haldir's bruising grip. He turned and fled.

Safely back behind his closed door, he broke down. Flinging himself upon his bed, Erestor cried himself to sleep.

All the next day he remained in his room. Indeed, he did not leave the bed, not even to remove the previous day's robes. No one had come looking for the Advisor, and for a moment he feared it was because they too knew of his guilt. He had sent Glorfindel away hurt, and distracted. Sent him on patrol, in these dangerous times, thinking that Erestor hated him. Elrond did not come seeking Erestor either, and he took this to mean the very worst. He did not know that the half-Elf had been so busy with all the wounded that he had slept within the Healing Halls and not even left them for meals.

But as night once again fell, he was unable to resist the call of the Healing wing and once again made his way to Glorfindel's side. The way was once more clear, until he swept aside the curtain to Glorfindel's room. There, Elrond was bent over the blond checking the bandage that crisscrossed his chest. He looked up, hearing the Advisors movements. "Erestor, come in," Elrond said.

Erestor crept forward with none of his usual grace. His hair was uncombed and fell forward, obscuring his features. He waited… waited for his lord's judgment. But none came; instead he was pulled into a strong hug. Elrond held him tightly for a moment. "He is going to be okay, my friend. Glorfindel is in a healing sleep, finally."

Erestor pulled back, stunned joy visible on his face. "He is going to be okay?" he whispered, voice still hoarse from his weeping. He ignored Elrond's concerned look and move closer to the blond's bed. He reached out and smoothed a lock of hair that had fallen across Glorfindel's brow. He spoke quietly, voice almost detached. It was my fault, wasn't it?" he asked.

Elrond moved up next to him and wrapped an arm supportively around Erestor's waist. He seemed not to need any further explanation, perhaps realizing how his Advisor thought. "No, Erestor this injury was no fault of yours. You must remember that Glorfindel is a battle-tested warrior. He well knows what distraction can cost and how to separate his personal problems from his duties." Elrond rubbed a tired hand across his face and moved towards the door. "Now that you are here to sit with him, I think I will retire. You know where to find me if his condition should change." Elrond gave Erestor no time to protest, but swept aside the curtain leaving him alone with Glorfindel.

Erestor looked down at the sleeping Elda. He still appeared so fragile. Erestor had to often recently seen Glorfindel broken. There was something almost unholy about seeing such a proud warrior brought so low. That he was responsible, despite what Elrond said filled him with tremendous guilt. He had no right to keep doing this to Glorfindel. His pride and fear had kept him silent, but seeing the blond lying like this forced him to admit that it was time to start being honest with himself and Glorfindel.

Erestor bent down and placed a kiss to the Elda's forehead. Whispering as he pulled away, "I love you, Glorfindel."

To be continued...  
  
---


	17. 17

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Seventeen

  


"I love you, Glorfindel." Erestor rose after whispering those words. He stared down into aware blue eyes. Glorfindel was awake!

"W-what are you doing here, Erestor?" Glorfindel's voice was harsh, scratchy from non-use.

Erestor stared back into those eyes, stunned, his voice gone. He had forgotten. Glorfindel had left for patrol a week ago angry and hurt. Erestor hadn't remembered in his concern for the Elda's health that he had sent him away with harsh words. He owed the blond an apology, but would Glorfindel forgive him? Was he brave enough to say he was sorry and admit his love to the bearer? Erestor began backing away. No! He could not do this!

But as he tried to escape, to flee, Glorfindel struggled to rise. "No!" he cried. "You are not fleeing from me again, Erestor." Despite the bandage and the various other wounds, Glorfindel continued to struggle to leave the bed. It took the tell-tale sign of blood on the bandage around Glorfindel's chest before Erestor stopped and moved quickly over to the bed.

"No, Glorfindel, lay still! You are going to tear your stitches open." Erestor moved within reach and gasped as he was captured and pulled down firmly to lie half-on the blond and half-on the bed. He yelped in surprise at the strength of the Elda and squirmed in Glorfindel's arms. "What are you doing? Glorfindel, you are injured. Let me up!"

Glorfindel winced and Erestor stilled, realizing that his squirming was only hurting the blond worse. When he grew quiet, Glorfindel whispered. "Do not leave me, Erestor."

Erestor sighed and shifted his head so that it rested on the blond's shoulder. "I will not leave. I am sorry, Glorfindel, sorry for the way I treated you in my office that day."

Glorfindel tightened his hold. "Why did act that way? Have I done something? I thought we were becoming closer, that we were friends."

Erestor flushed, glad Glorfindel could not see his face. "I was upset over a personal matter. It was nothing you did, Glorfindel and I had no right to take it out on you." Erestor titled his head and peeked at Glorfindel through the curtain of his hair. "Do you forgive me, Glorfindel?" he asked.

Glorfindel did not answer him. He only whispered a question of his own. "Did you mean it?"

Erestor went rigid. He knew of what the blond spoke and he had thought Glorfindel was sleeping when he had made his confession. But as he shifted to look fully upon the blond's face, he realized he need not worry over answering him, for Glorfindel had fallen asleep. Erestor could not help the small jolt of relief he felt at avoiding the Elda's question. Oh, he knew Glorfindel would remember when he woke, but even a short reprieve was better than none at all.

Sleep claimed Erestor as well. Both he and Glorfindel needed the recovery powers of healing sleep. Glorfindel, because he was still recovering from his injuries, and Erestor because he had not rested since Glorfindel had originally left Imladris.

Morning found Erestor groaning and trying to stretch out his cramped muscles, but he found himself caught and unable to shift positions. Erestor blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked again, but the golden haze he viewed the world through did not go away. Then the blond curtain parted and he found himself meeting Glorfindel serious blue gaze. "Will you answer my question this morning? Did you mean it, Erestor?"

It was the drapery covering the doorway to Glorfindel's room briskly being pulled back that saved him from responding once again. Elrond stumbled to a halt when he saw the pair still wrapped in each other's arms in Glorfindel's sick bed. "W-well," he stammered, obviously uncomfortable. "This is where you are, Erestor. I was looking for you this morning."

Erestor hastily scrambled from the bed, straightening his robes and hair. "I'm sorry, my Lord. Did you need something?"

Elrond searched both his Councilor's and Seneschal's faces. He frowned and appeared worried. "I did.  Haldir has dispatches from Lothlórien and I wanted to go over them with you. But they can wait if you are needed here."

Both he and Glorfindel spoke at the same time. "Yes," Glorfindel said. "No," said Erestor.

Erestor turned to leave, glad for the excuse to flee, but before he could escape, Glorfindel's suddenly concerned voice stopped him. "Erestor, you will come back?"

Erestor nodded, ignoring the worried look the Elda sent him. He desperately needed to get away to think, to make some sense of what was happening to him. He loved Glorfindel, that he could no longer deny. But where they went from here was unknown and very unfamiliar territory to Erestor. Once back in the main halls, Erestor moved to his rooms, needing to bathe and dress in fresh robes. That accomplished, Erestor felt a little more in control. With freshly pressed familiar black robe in place and hair clean and brushed, he felt settled and more able to handle what other whirlwinds might descend on him.

Erestor even managed to smile at Elrond as he entered the main hall. Joining the half-Elf for some breakfast, he prayed Elrond would not address the morning's revelation in front of the others. Erestor frowned at seeing Haldir at the head table. He had not forgotten their confrontation of the night before. But he was determined to ignore the Marchwarden and act as if nothing happened. Haldir seemed to have that plan in mind as well; except for one cold glance, the Galadhel ignored the Advisor. He did engage Elrond in conversation, asking after the twins who were still in the wilds hunting yrch. Nothing was said as to why he was back in Imladris so soon after his last visit. Erestor strongly suspected it had to do with Glorfindel.

Astonishingly, Erestor had to force himself to work that day! He longed to return to Glorfindel's side. So many questions plagued his mind that he had to reread the same passage four times before it made any sense. He needed to speak to Glorfindel. He needed the Elda's understanding. He needed Glorfindel to go slowly with him. Erestor was out of his element, confused and just as frightened now as he had ever before been. He concluded what he had always suspected about himself. When it came to matters of the heart, Erestor was a coward. His heart felt so very fragile right now, as if one small mistake or one wrong move would shatter it, leaving him drifting, unable to find his way back.

As it was, night fell once again before he made it back to Glorfindel's healing room. Distracted as he was, the voices inside did not register. It was only as he stood, not believing his eyes, that he realized Glorfindel was not alone. He watched numbly as the Elda and Haldir kissed. Frozen, Erestor watched as the only person he had ever loved kissed someone else. Erestor silently backed away, leaving the pair undisturbed. Erestor did not see Glorfindel gently push Haldir away or hear the conversation that followed. He had already made his way outside, wandering aimlessly through the gardens, the usual beauteous surroundings leaving him unmoved.

What a fool he had been, letting their still new and fragile friendship develop into something more. The morning's revelations, or lack of, came back to him. Glorfindel had heard his admission, but no reciprocating declaration had come from the Elda. He had assumed wrong then. The blond did not return his feelings of love. Why had he been so weak and stupid? How could he have ruined the closeness he had begun to enjoy with Glorfindel by admitting feelings the blond would never return? Was their friendship ruined?

Erestor knew not how long he stayed outside, his mind troubled. He watched the sun rise. He went about his day unaware of much that went on around him; it was only after the noon meal when Elrond knocked on his door that he noticed time's passage. Elrond entered, eyeing Erestor with a concerned frown. "Are you okay, mellonen?"

Distracted, Erestor only nodded. Elrond spoke calmly, watching Erestor's face closely. "Glorfindel was asking after you, Erestor. He said you were to have returned to visit him and he grew worried when you did not show up."

Erestor visibly stiffened upon hearing the blond's name. "I am very busy and was unable to get away. I'm sure I will see him when he returns to his duties."

Elrond frowned once more. "You do not intend to visit him any longer? Has something happened between you, Erestor? I noticed the tension between you this morning."

Erestor avoided his lord's eyes, knowing that Elrond would be able to read the emotions swirling in his dark orbs. "No, nothing has happened. As you are aware, there is much work that needs to be done and with your assistance needed in the Healing wing, I have much to do."

Elrond came behind Erestor's desk and turned the Advisor around in his chair to face him. "Erestor, I am sorry if I interrupted something this morning. But you did nod when Glorfindel ask if you were returning and you cannot leave him lying there with no explanation, mellonen."

Erestor shook his head and stilled his features to impassiveness. "Elrond, I do not wish to speak of what happened this morning." He suddenly stood, forcing Elrond to release his shoulders and step back. Erestor folded his hand across his chest, each disappearing into the sleeves of his robe. He thrust his shoulders back and raised his head. He eyed Elrond, face cold and totally blank. "Elrond, I am busy. I do not have the time to rush off to the Healing wing to play nursemaid for Glorfindel and I was not aware that was one of my responsibilities. Now if you wish to order me to sit with the Elda, I will do so, but if not, please allow me to return to my duties." Erestor mentally cringed, hating to speak to his friend this way. But if Elrond mentioned Glorfindel once more he was going to break and he had enough of his pride being trampled by the Elda.

Surprisingly, Elrond did not get mad or admonish him for his words. No, all the half-Elf did was send him a sad smile and leave him with words of support. "When you need to talk, you know where to find me," Elrond said as he left Erestor alone once more.

Erestor slumped back in his chair. His proud shoulders fell and his loose hair slid forward to cover his face. Utter dejection gripped him. Erestor's weary spirit cried out for Glorfindel's, but the Elda was not in love with him, and now he had sent away his lord and friend. Never had the Advisor felt more alone than at that moment.

To be continued...  
  
---


	18. 18

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Eighteen

  


Erestor wearily sat on the side of his bed. All day he had hidden quite effectively in his office, but for all that time spent at his desk there was not much completed work to show for his efforts. He seriously contemplated asking Elrond for a sleeping herb; only his cold words from earlier kept him from facing the half-Elf. He had harshly informed Elrond that nothing was wrong and that he was just busy. To give him credit, Elrond did not take offense at his Advisor's tone or words. Erestor was not ready to reveal what was troubling him yet, and Elrond would certainly ask, especially if his usually independent Councilor came asking for a sleeping aid. He eyed his dim room in disgust. He'd not even bothered to light a candle before escaping quickly through his door, shutting out the outside world.

Erestor forced himself to get up and shed his formal day-to-day robes, and pulled on plain black sleeping pants. He lit one lone candle and carried it back to his bed. Sitting once more, he wondered what to do. Rest was out of the question. So was going where his heart was: Glorfindel's room. Erestor lay back, silently praying that he would not have to spend the next weeks seeing Glorfindel and Haldir locked in any more embraces. His chest felt tight, his throat ached with pent-up tears.  But he refused to cry once again over the Balrog slayer. He was a prideful Elf. He had a lot to be proud of and perhaps it was time to move on. So many of his thoughts for so long had been tied up with Glorfindel. If he could not have the Elda's love, at least he could retain his friendship, which was much more than they had for centuries.

Erestor was pulled from his thoughts by a knock upon his door. He sighed, hoping that Elrond had not come to check on him. Elrond would immediately see through his emotions, and he did not want to have to send the half-Elf away again. Erestor stood and moved towards the door, the intruder obviously impatient, for the knock came once more. "Coming," he called. Erestor pulled open the door. "Glorfindel!" he cried. The Elda leaned heavily upon the doorframe, clad only in his sleep-pants. Erestor quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and assisted the injured Elf into a chair. "You fool. What are you doing?" He eyed the pale, heavily breathing blond a moment before moving to the bed and grabbing a blanket. He wrapped the Elda up and scolded him once more. "Glorfindel, what are you doing up wandering the Halls? You are supposed to be in bed in the Healing wing."

Glorfindel tightly grasped Erestor's fidgeting hands, preventing the Advisor from moving away or from any further fussing. "You did not come to see me and you promised you would. Why?" he demanded.

Erestor attempted to jerk his hands free, huffing at the blond's surprising strength despite his injuries. "I did, but you were busy with Haldir, and I did not want to intrude." Erestor tried very hard to keep any emotion from his voice, but a sliver of hurt crept through.

Glorfindel tugged and tugged again at Erestor's hands until he had the Councilor kneeling in front of him. "Oh Erestor, if you had only stayed."

Erestor stared at the Elda, shocked and deeply hurt. How could Glorfindel have expected him to stay? To stay and watch Haldir kiss him? Did Glorfindel not realize what seeing that had done to him? He said nothing, only looked at the blond, knowing his eyes revealed the deep anguish he felt.

Glorfindel's own gaze widened. He seemed to realize what Erestor thought and he roughly pulled the dark-haired Elf into his arms. Glorfindel buried his face in Erestor ‘s midnight-hued tresses and Erestor could not prevent himself from trying to pull away. His was hurt too deep.

"Erestor, stop," Glorfindel cried, tightening his hold. "Stop melethen."

Erestor froze. He pulled back and Glorfindel allowed him just enough room to gaze up into the Elda's face. "W-what did you call me?"

Glorfindel looked tenderly down into Erestor's dark eyes. "My love, you are, and so much more." He gently brought a hand up to tuck a dark strand behind Erestor's delicate ear. "Not only have you become my dearest friend, but you have also captured my heart, melethen," he whispered.

Erestor searched Glorfindel's face still uncertain, but he could see no deception. "B-but I saw you. I saw you and Haldir, kissing?"

Glorfindel looked intently into Erestor's eyes. He cupped Erestor's face in his hands. "As I said, you did not stay long enough. If you had, you would have seen me push Haldir away and you would have heard me tell him that another held my heart."

Erestor flung himself against Glorfindel. He buried his suddenly wet face in the Elda's neck, breathing deep the scent of his love. His Love!

"I love you, Glorfindel," he whispered. The pair tightly held on to each other, the pain of the journey to this moment too recent to let go just yet.

They stayed that way until Erestor felt Glorfindel wince. He pulled back, remembering the blond's injuries. Erestor climbed to his feet and reach out to help Glorfindel rise. "Come, Glorfindel. You need to be in bed. Let me help you back to your room." Erestor wrapped an arm tightly around the blond's waist and started towards the door.

"No," Glorfindel said. He halted, refusing to move forward. He looked pleadingly at the Councilor. "Can I not stay here, with you? I do not want to go back to the Healing wing."

Erestor laughed lightly at the famed warrior's pout, never having seen that particular expression on the blond's face before. While he was slightly uncomfortable about the possibility of sharing his bed with the Elda, he realized that Glorfindel was in no condition to try anything. Erestor could not help but feel grateful for that fact. Admitting his love had taken enough courage; he was not ready for things to progress any further.

He moved the sagging blond over to his bed. "Yes, you may stay here." He tucked the blond in and climbed in beside him. Erestor stiffened at first as Glorfindel immediately moved over to his side of the bed and lay his head on Erestor's shoulder. "Is this all right?" Glorfindel asked.

Erestor shifted and wrapped his arms tentatively around the blond. "This is fine," he softly said. Gradually, the unfamiliar became nice. Having a warm soft body to cuddle up with made one feel less lonely and Erestor sighed, content. Glorfindel's scent invaded his senses and the Elda's solid frame rested in his arms. Yes, he thought. This is very, wonderfully, nice.  Erestor drifted to sleep holding tightly to the treasure in his arms.

To be continued...  
  
---


	19. 19

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Nineteen

  


Reading about love, and actually experiencing it, Erestor learned, were two entirely different things. Being the smart Elf that he was, Erestor had thoroughly researched love. He had pored over every book housed within Imladris' vast libraries that dealt with the emotion. He read on its joyous evolution. The first time your eyes met, the faint fluttering of your nerves when that certain someone was near, the sweaty palms, flushed face; to Erestor, it had all made love sound as if it was some disease to be avoided at all cost.

He also read love stories. He would never admit to it even under the worst penalties of torture, but in the dark of the night in the privacy of his own rooms, he read of the great lovers. Their tales told of colossal first meetings, when love struck like a lightening bolt. Some were gradual revelations, a strong friendship that turned into something deeper. Others spoke of star-crossed lovers kept apart for various reasons, but triumphant in the end to live happily-ever-after. But in all his reading, no tale told of beginnings like his and Glorfindel's. What, then, did that say for their love? Doom? Erestor did not believe this.

Erestor did not need to make his most secret desires known to the Elda, for Glorfindel seemed to already know them. Every day Erestor was courted as if he were the most valued being on Arda. In millions of small ways Glorfindel expressed his love. For the very first time, Erestor had someone who asked him how his day went. He enjoyed having someone hold the chair out for him and sit next to him at every meal. Erestor no longer walked alone under the stars.  Neither did he any longer pick his own flowers, for frequently a loving hand tucked a delicate blossom behind his ear.

Rainy nights were no longer spent alone, but with another either reading or simply talking. Erestor relished the nervous stomach, the sweaty palms, and the flushes that graced his features. Erestor thrived under Glorfindel's tender attentions. None in Imladris said it to his face but he could well read the amazement on their faces as he smiled at breakfast or laughed a loud at the noon meal.

Erestor was not the only one who changed, however Glorfindel also seemed to thrive on spoiling the one he loved. The tender regard he held for his dark Advisor was plain for all to see in his sparkling azure eyes.

Erestor and Glorfindel took their time, not rushing their new relationship. Everyday was spent discovering something new about the other. Erestor learned that Glorfindel loved the sunrise, hated blackberries and was an avid map enthusiast. Glorfindel uncovered Erestor's love of chocolate, candle light and his obsession with storms.

Once Glorfindel was completely healed, he resumed his duties. Haldir had departed and Erestor ask no further questions of Glorfindel. Erestor watched Glorfindel leave for his first full patrol and welcomed him home with a sigh of relief. There was one area in their deepening love, however, that was not progressing, and that was their intimacy. Except for the one night when Glorfindel revealed his love and slept beside Erestor, they had returned to their separate rooms and beds. They had exchanges kisses and gentle innocent touches, but nothing more intimate than that. Erestor knew it was up to him to make the next step in their relationship a reality. The only problem was he had no idea how to go about it.  Add, a real fear of intercourse to that lack of knowledge, and Erestor was frazzled.

Erestor wanted very much to move forward and become Glorfindel's lover, as well as his love. He knew Glorfindel would wait indefinitely for some sign of readiness from him, and he loved the blond all the more for his patience and understanding. The thought of actually speaking of his desires with the one he loved, though, terrified him. He knew he could seek out Elrond's wise counsel, but it was Glorfindel to whom he needed to speak, although the very thought cause him to blush.

Erestor sat at his desk, an idea forming in his mind. Quickly he pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled off an invitation to Glorfindel to dine in his rooms that evening. The scribe who delivered the note brought back Glorfindel's acceptance. Erestor then opened a bottom shelf in his desk and carefully withdrew several sheets of his hidden treasure. The parchment was some of the finest on Arda and Erestor guarded its use religiously. Thick and soft to the touch, the paper lovingly soaked up ink. Next Erestor opened a bottle of his favorite red ink. He had only used the color in the past to correct the twins' lessons when they were still Elfling's. This was the most perfect of plans, he thought. This was what Elrond's Chief Councilor excelled at: strategy. Why had he not thought of this approach before? Erestor shook his head at himself. Foolish Elf!

He painstakingly outlined his ideas on the fine parchment with its bright red ink. "First", he wrote, "kissing". Next came "gentle petting" followed by "heavier kissing" and "heavier petting". "Gradually," he wrote, "we then move on to partial nudity." There Erestor paused, his face awash in heat. The very thought of a partially nude Glorfindel... Erestor swallowed. He tried to finish outlining his plan for Glorfindel to read, but once he had gotten to nudity, all rational thoughts fled. Well, surely Glorfindel would get the idea, Erestor hoped.

That evening Erestor took extra care with his appearance. The deep ruby robe he chose brought out the dark red highlights in his hair and gave his pale skin a luminescent glow. His quarters also received some additional decoration, in the form of fresh flowers and new candles. Upon the small dining table in the middle of the room lay the rolled-up parchment, a red ribbon holding it together. Erestor nervously smoothed down his robe as he moved to answer Glorfindel's knock. The Elda was a vision himself as Erestor invited him in.  A royal blue tunic with sparkling white leggings adorned his tall broad-shouldered frame, and when he leaned in to kiss Erestor in greeting, his scent flooded Erestor's senses.

"Good evening, my love, you look beautiful," Glorfindel spoke as he handed Erestor a small gold colored box.

Erestor followed behind the blond, closing the door. "Glorfindel, I required no gift. I invited you, remember?"

Glorfindel paused, surveying the room, which was made so much lovelier by Erestor's efforts. "I know, môren vain but I saw that little trinket and thought of you." Glorfindel turned to smile at Erestor. "Go on, open it."

Erestor took his seat at the dining table and opened the small box. Inside lay a perfect miniature glass rose, so delicate that Erestor was almost afraid to touch it. He swallowed the emotion that rose in his throat and raised shining eyes to meet Glorfindel's. "It is beautiful. Thank you, melethen."

Glorfindel leaned in and claimed Erestor's lips again for a gentle kiss. "You're welcome," he whispered before pulling away.

Erestor waved Glorfindel to his chair. "Sit down. I know you must be hungry. I hope you enjoy what I had the cooks prepare." Erestor watched, his anxiety returning as Glorfindel sat and picked up the rolled parchment.

"What's this?" Glorfindel asked as he began removing the red ribbon.

Erestor spoke quickly, his nervousness increasing. "Wait, Glorfindel. Let me explain first before you read that."

Glorfindel looked up and frowned. "Go ahead, Erestor."

Erestor took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Well, you see, I felt that-," Erestor stopped, faltering in what he'd planned to say. His face flushed and he looked away from Glorfindel's intense regard. "That is, I was hoping that you would agree with my plan." Erestor stopped, suddenly very unsure of the soundness of his idea. It had seemed the smart approach earlier in his office, but sitting there facing Glorfindel, he was not so sure.

Glorfindel leaned back in his seat, fingers playing over the ribbon that still held the parchment closed. "A plan for what, Erestor?" he asked, only genuine curiosity evident in his tone.

Erestor's eyes flickered to every spot in the room, except to his dinning companion. Several silent moments passed, before finally Erestor worked up the courage and in a rush of words told Glorfindel of his plan.

"Itisascheduleforushavingintercourse." Erestor slumped back, relieved that he had gotten it out!

He dared a peek at the Elda's face, but Glorfindel was intently studying the unrolled parchment. Erestor closely watched the blond as he read the plan. Erestor frowned, certain that he saw something unusual on Glorfindel's face. He watched the blond's lips closely. There, he saw it again. Glorfindel's lips twitched and the Elda appeared to biting the inside of his cheek. Erestor's expression grew darker the more Glorfindel attempted to fight his laughter. Finally the blond looked up. Erestor watched as Glorfindel struggled to contain himself. He took several deep breaths before addressing Erestor.

"My love, you have obviously been thinking hard on this and I do appreciate the work that went into this well-detailed strategy." Glorfindel laid the paper down and reached for covered dishes to begin eating.

Erestor eyed the Elda, stunned! That was it? "B-but w-what about my plan, Glorfindel?" Erestor's voice, for perhaps the very first time, had a hint of a whine in it. But Glorfindel said nothing, and only smiled at the upset Advisor as he continued with his meal.

Erestor selected his own fare and tried to enjoy his own dinner, but continued to throw disgruntled glances at his dining companion. Finally, after the Elda lowered his fork, did Erestor receive Glorfindel's attention. Erestor glared at Glorfindel as he rose and moved over to kneel at Erestor's feet. His hands reached under the table and grasped Erestor's knees, swinging them around so that Erestor had no choice but to face Glorfindel. The Elda's hands stroked Erestor's silk-covered legs and he slid up them until both hands were wrapped around Erestor's waist.

Erestor did not resist the lips that took his or the arms that pulled him close to the Elda's hard body.  Indeed, Erestor was quite breathless when Glorfindel decided to release him. He stared down into those sky-like eyes he loved so much.

"Erestor, sweet, one does not plan intimacy. It must happen on its own," Glorfindel spoke very seriously, his eyes deeply searching Erestor's.

Erestor dropped his face, embarrassed, but a hand firmly grasped his chin and forced him to met Glorfindel's eyes. Erestor's lips received a hard kiss before Glorfindel spoke once more.

"Do you trust me, Erestor?" Glorfindel's voice was firm, showing none of the hurt that he had once revealed when he had asked Erestor that very question.

"Yes, Glorfindel, I do trust you," Erestor whispered. He had to smile back at the blinding joy that appeared on Glorfindel's face at his words.

Glorfindel stood and pulled Erestor up into his arms, holding him tightly. "Then lets not rush it. When we both are ready to move to that level, we'll know."

To be continued...  
  
---


	20. 20

**Come Morning**  
Chapter Twenty

  


**Note: Thanks so much Fim for sticking with me and helping me complete my first LOTR's fan fiction. I have learned a lot from you and the tale is much richer thanks to your input...**

* * *

It was late; most of Imladris' residents were fast asleep. Glorfindel walked the silent halls heading towards his room. The Seneschal of Imladris' forces had returned late from patrol. Glorfindel thought briefly on stopping at the Chief Councilor's rooms, but thought his love would be long a-bed. It was as he passed the vast libraries and inner sanctuary of Erestor's offices that he noticed the door ajar and a faint light glowing from within. Glorfindel crept silently closer to the open door and peeked around the corner, a smile spreading across his face as he observed the advisor standing and reading with his back to the door. He eyed Erestor's pert backside as the councilor bent to retrieve a book, his grin widening further. Ah, so his love was also awake and working.

An idea began forming in Glorfindel's mind. Backing away just as quietly as he had come, he slipped away. Once out of hearing range of the library, Glorfindel took off in a run. Making his way outside, he searched frantically for his goal. There it was, he thought. Perfect.  Taking out his knife, he cut a long-stemmed rose from the garden. Glorfindel hurried back inside and only slowed when he neared Erestor's location. He once again cautiously dared a look inside and found to his delight that Erestor was still engrossed in his book. Glorfindel casually moved further into the room and leaned one shoulder against the doorframe.

"You know, meleth, you and this rose have a lot in common," Glorfindel teasingly said, glad to be interrupting his often overworked Advisor. He flashed the startled Elf a devilish smile as Erestor spun around to see the intruder.

Erestor calmly closed his book, unable to resist retuning the blond's mischievous smile. "How's that, Seneschal?"

"Well, you both are stunning to gaze upon, really, one of a kind," he winked at the now blushing Councilor. "You both smell divine," he laughed softly. "And right at this moment you both are the same color."  He held up the red rose to compare with Erestor's cheeks. Glorfindel's gaze grew serious as he caught and held Erestor's eyes. "You both are also the softest things I have ever touched," he said rubbing his fingers back and forth across the petals, drawing Erestor's mesmerized stare toward his hands.

Glorfindel moved away from the door, holding Erestor's dark eyes with his own and stalked towards him. Glorfindel stopped only a breath away and brought the rose up to trail softy across Erestor's lips. "See, melethen? This is what your skin feels like to me."  

Glorfindel held out the flower for Erestor to take, his free hand now spanning the smaller Elf's waist. "May I kiss you?" he asked, his voice soft and seductive.

Erestor could only nod, his senses swimming with the nearness of the Elda. He moaned as he was held close and he tilted his face up to receive Glorfindel's lips. With the lightest of touches, their lips met.  The kiss was brief, just a brush of silken lips across the other's before Glorfindel pulled back. "Another," he asked?

Erestor wrapped both arms around the Elda's neck, his face upturned, eyes shining with awakening desire. "Yes," he whispered.

This time Glorfindel seized Erestor's mouth hungrily, one quick swipe of his tongue across red lips before he thrust inside and claimed Erestor. Erestor trembled in Glorfindel's arms as his mouth was thoroughly explored. He whimpered when Glorfindel sucked upon his bottom lip and arched tightly in Glorfindel's arms as his tongue was sucked and played upon before being drawn into the warm depths of the Elda's own mouth.

With a gasp, they parted. Glorfindel gave Erestor no time to recover. He swept his fingers through Erestor's black tresses and cupped the back of his head. This time, his lips played teasing and tugging gently on Erestor's top lip, then biting a little harder on the bottom, delivering quick licks to Erestor's teeth, lips, and the tip of his tongue. Glorfindel taunted and teased, never entering Erestor's mouth, playfully drawing out Erestor's tongue then sucked it deep into his mouth. Then it was Erestor's turn and he eagerly explored the Elda's mouth, drinking in the sweet taste, and hungrily claiming it for his own.

Glorfindel's hands moved down, stroking along Erestor's silk covered back. He pulled the Councilor tighter against his broad chest and groaned when Erestor clutched him tighter. The kiss ended, leaving them both breathing heavily. Without a pause, Glorfindel trailed his lips across Erestor's chin around to his ear. He licked at delicate lobe; moving higher, he took the delicate tip in his mouth, gently biting, his tongue soothing the slight sting. Down the pale column of Erestor's throat he licked and nipped, soothing bites with brushes of his tongue.

Glorfindel could not control the slight movement his hips as he thrust forward. Erestor's hands roamed the blond's back desperately. He clutched frantically at Glorfindel's shoulders, his body burning. "Please," he moaned, not knowing what he was asking for.

Glorfindel stepped back and took Erestor's hands. He brushed a tender kiss across them. "Come to bed, meleth," he whispered, his voice rough with desire. Erestor nodded, too caught up in the moment to question or worry. His body was afire and all he could think of was the touch of Glorfindel's hands and the feel of his lips.

Erestor followed silently behind the Elda his hand securely held in the blond's. He said nothing, but as they neared his rooms he became more and more unsettled. Erestor did not know if he was ready for this step. He desired Glorfindel greatly but his stomach danced nervously and his palms grew moist. Glorfindel stopped in front of Erestor's door. He opened it and then stepped back. Erestor looked at him in surprise, but Glorfindel only solemnly asked,  "May I come in, Erestor?"

Erestor's uncertain gaze met Glorfindel's blazing eyes. His indecision fled at what he saw there. Love, concern, and yes, desire reflected back at him. Glorfindel moved inside and Erestor closed the door behind him. They stood, silently, looking at each other, both unsure how to proceed. Hesitantly, Glorfindel held out a hand: Erestor accepted it and let the blond draw him into an embrace. Glorfindel held Erestor gently against his body, doing nothing more than holding him, their arms wrapped around each other.

Glorfindel's hand rose to smooth back Erestor's dark hair and he leaned down and brought their lips together once again. Erestor accepted the warm tongue that gently sought entrance and he met the kiss with his own eager one, shyly returning each stroke with his lips and tongue. Glorfindel broke the kiss reluctantly. He stepped back and looked at the lovely flushed features in front of him. "Will you help me, meleth?" he asked as he started to remove his weapons. Erestor's hands shook as he helped Glorfindel undress. Each inch of golden skin that was revealed sent his pulse racing and he hungrily devoured every bit of unveiled flesh with his eyes. Glorfindel stood before him unabashed, proudly, his Anor-kissed flesh gleaming with the light that spilled in through the open windows. For one so obviously loved and adored by the light of the sun, the moonlight also seemed to worship the Elda.

Glorfindel reached for Erestor's hand and kissed it, then brought it up to his chest to rest over his heart. "Touch me, my love," he pleaded.

Erestor trailed his hand slowly over one broad shoulder, marveling at the warm silken flesh under his palm. Down his hand moved, gliding over Glorfindel's neck, feeling the pulse speed up at his touch. It gave him a heady thrill to know he affected the Elda like that. Curiously, and with rising desire, Erestor let a tentative finger touch one pink nipple, their breath catching at the not-so-innocent touch. He circled the nipple slowly feeling it softness turn hard. His hand reluctantly left and moved down the blond's flat stomach, enjoying the muscles flexing under his fingers. Lovingly his eye and hand flowed over a velvety hip and across the top of a hard thigh muscle.

Erestor's hand halted its progress and he raised suddenly shy eyes to Glorfindel's face. The Elda was aroused, the marble shaft rising to lie flat against his stomach, and at that sight all Erestor's nerve failed him. Glorfindel did not shy away or become embarrassed. He captured Erestor's hand that rested against his hip, and lacing their fingers together, wrapped both around his length. Glorfindel groaned and threw back his head at the exquisite feeling of Erestor's touch upon his flesh. Erestor's head flew up and he snatched his hand away, backing away in horror, sure he had injured the blond. Glorfindel opened his eyes that had clenched closed in pleasure. He saw the Councilor's worried gaze and stepped quickly forward, retaining a firm hold on Erestor's still clad form. "No, meleth, do not stop. Your touch gives me great pleasure," Glorfindel placed a kiss on one of Erestor's burning cheeks and stepped back. He climbed gracefully upon Erestor's bed and reclined against the pillows, greatly resembling some decadent offering of old.

Erestor stepped hesitantly forward the pull of Glorfindel's golden form to much to resist. Glorfindel smiled gently at his soon-to-be lover. "Will you not disrobe, my heart, and join me?" he asked. Glorfindel kept his gaze locked on Erestor's eyes, not ogling the lovely form that was slowly being revealed to him for the first time. He sensed that if he let his hungry eyes sweep over the tempting flesh before him that Erestor would flee. He almost held his breath, waiting to see Erestor's next move, if he would accept Glorfindel's invitation.

Erestor kept his own dark gaze on Glorfindel's loving azure one, needing the reassurance and acceptance he saw there to go forward. He stepped closer to the bed and sat tentatively on the edge. Erestor tore his eyes away and he bowed his head, dark hair swinging forward to provide a curtain to hide his face. He was suddenly furious with himself! Here he sat acting like an Elfling or worse, some virgin maid about to be sacrificed! He was a grown Elf and he loved and wanted the Elda. It was a touch upon one bare shoulder that brought his attention back to the bed. He raised suspiciously wet eyes to Glorfindel's and before the blond could ask, he threw himself into Glorfindel's arms, his own tightly wrapping around the Elda's solid frame. "Echado veleth enni, Glorfindel," Erestor whispered. (Make love to me)

Glorfindel groaned as his arms were filled suddenly with warm, incredibly soft Erestor. His lips swept down to seize Erestor's own and when his lips parted, Glorfindel's tongue plunged into that addicting flavor once again. Their mouths attached, tongues gently battling for dominance. Glorfindel tightened his hold and shifted the body flush against his own until they lay fully flat upon the bed. His hands urgently sought to discover every inch of the softest skin he had ever felt. Glorfindel moaned as Erestor's lips left his mouth and trailed across his neck and chest. He arched up as Erestor's lips, tongue and teeth attached to his nipples, sucking and biting, showing none of the previous shyness. Glorfindel felt adrift as his body was licked, bit, and sucked upon. Hands claimed every inch of him, marked him as Erestor's own.

Erestor growled at the noises that rose from the blond's throat. His hands once more sought Glorfindel's arousal. He marveled at the hardness pulsing in his hands. The skin was the softest he had ever felt, pure silk over iron hardness and the pleas and moans came faster and louder as he handled the length. Erestor's full attention was now ensnared by Glorfindel's arousal. His thumb brushed across the head gathering the fluid there. He raised the finger to his mouth and Glorfindel watched mesmerized as Erestor's pink tongue swept out for a taste. The rich flavor exploded in Erestor's mouth and without hesitation he leaned down and licked the head. His tongue explored the bulbous tip, circling it before he trailed his lips and tongue down the entire length.

Erestor let out an undignified squeal as he was suddenly pulled forward and rolled. He found himself on his back with a hungry Balrog slayer attacking his mouth. Erestor flung his arms around Glorfindel's broad shoulders and battled the tongue in his mouth hungrily. Glorfindel rose over him, releasing his lips. He looked down, deep into midnight eyes burning with desire. No more wondrous sight had Glorfindel ever envisioned. Glorfindel sat back on his heel, legs on either side of Erestor's hips. "Do not move," he whispered in a voice husky and rough with want. Glorfindel left the bed and went to his discarded clothes. Out of his leggings he pulled a small crystal bottle and returned to the bed.

Glorfindel climbed back onto the bed, but instead of returning to his former position, he moved back against the headboard. He drew his knees up, heels resting flat upon the bed and parted his legs. His hand reached for Erestor's and he pulled the Elf until he was kneeling between the Elda's parted thighs. "Give me your hand, meleth," Glorfindel asked. Erestor held out his trembling hand, his breath coming deeply at the picture laid out before him. He watched silently as Glorfindel opened the bottle and the rich scent of juniper filled the room. Glorfindel poured the lush oil into Erestor's palm and then into his own hand. He coated Erestor's fingers and leaned back onto the pillows. His voice was sinful, low and deep as he instructed Erestor what to do with his oiled fingers.

Erestor circled the small opening to Glorfindel's body. He could not help the flash of remembered pain at his own body's invasion and he bit his lip, looking up at the Elda for reassurance. The look upon Glorfindel's face was solemn as he read Erestor's uncertainty and guessed the cause. "It will not be like that, Erestor. I did not prepare you properly, that is why I hurt you so badly." Glorfindel spread his legs further apart and nodded at Erestor to proceed. Glorfindel's back arched high off the bed and he groaned as one of Erestor's fingers breeched him. Erestor would have halted but Glorfindel sensing this pushed back, impaling himself fully upon the finger. He thrust his hips back and forth and it was Erestor's turn to groan at the exquisite tightness gripping his finger.

Erestor followed Glorfindel's instructions, adding another finger and stretching the small opening. He added a third and croocked his fingers as directed and watched, amazed, as Glorfindel howled and almost threw himself upright. Glorfindel lay back panting, his shaft leaking a small pool of fluid onto his stomach. He watched, his thighs and body trembling as Erestor oiled his own length. Erestor cried out as his arousal sank into Glorfindel's tightness. He stopped, trembling, belly burning, to rest against the Elda's chest. Glorfindel hugged him tightly and placed a kiss atop his head. He wrapped his legs around the Councilor's waist and lifted his hips a little, signaling Erestor to move.

Erestor rose up and watched as his body breeched Glorfindel's again and again. His thrust were slow, full, bringing his hips flush against Glorfindel's body with each slide inside. Erestor tried to control his thrusts but his body burned and Glorfindel was arching and crying out below him. He thrust heavier and heavier, faster and faster, and Glorfindel's body met each downward thrust. Erestor's arms trembled and he cried out as he lost control. He could not stop each furious thrust into Glorfindel. The blond's voice broke with each thrust: pleas, moans and broken words flew from his lips. Every heavy slide of Erestor's length into his body sent him closer and closer, and when he took his own length into his fist, he erupted. Erestor screamed as the channel tightened around him, clenching his member and sending him over the edge. He was unaware of Glorfindel's own release: only the feeling of pouring himself deep inside the blond existed.

Glorfindel moaned as Erestor's sated flesh left his body. He wrapped his trembling mate closer and rolled them until they lay side to side. He ran his hands through Erestor's damp tresses and cupped that beloved face. Gentle kisses were exchanged and Erestor's sighed and laid his head upon Glorfindel's strong shoulder. "I love you, Glorfindel," he whispered. Glorfindel kissed the dark head resting upon him. "I love you very much as well, Erestor."

"Thank you, meleth, for trusting me," Glorfindel looked down and met those love-filled ebony eyes. He gazed tenderly at the treasure in his arms. "In one of my most dark moments when I had almost giving up hope, Elrond told me something that at the time, I did not believe," Glorfindel looked deeply into Erestor's serious gaze. "He said each day that one is blessed enough to wake in Arda one should look around for the most beautiful thing they can find and give thanks for the privilege and joy that beauty brings. That gift from the Valar is reason enough to treasure this life we have been given. You, my Erestor, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The most wondrous gift I could ever have discovered and I intend to spend each day feeling blessed that I am rewarded by having your love. You are my reason for living this life, my reason to go on joyously." Glorfindel lovingly wiped the tear that trailed down Erestor's cheek and he accepted the forgiveness, trust, and love that Erestor's kiss promised.

The End  
  
---


End file.
